El Ninja Cibernetico
by Mikki Alexandersson
Summary: Un ninja y ex policia (Ryu Hayabusa), convertido en un humanoide (mitad humano, mitad robot) tras un grave accidente, debe proteger a una joven oficial (Ayane) de los multiples peligros que ocasiona una bella mujer (Christie) y que pone en riesgo la seguridad en Nueva York. Capitulo 14 publicado. Fanaticos o no de DOA y los videojuegos, lean y comentenlo...
1. Accidente en la Autopista

**El Ninja Cibernético**

**A/N: Esta historia contiene narración en tercera persona e intervienen personajes de otros videojuegos, pero es de un solo juego.**

**Episodio Uno: Accidente en la Autopista**

En las calles de Nueva York, un joven ninja trabaja por las noches como un policía responsable y siempre dispuesto a terminar con la delincuencia, el mal nuestro de cada día. Ryu Hayabusa tiene 23 años, nació en Japón, pero debido a la repentina muerte de sus padres, el se vio en la obligación de dejar la villa que lleva su apellido y viajar con destino a los Estados Unidos para probar suerte siendo un agente policial honesto sin dejar de ser un hábil guerrero ninja.

Esa noche, y para su suerte, el tiene guardia; o sea, trabajara durante toda la jornada nocturna velando por la seguridad de la ciudad. Sin embargo, el extraña tanto a papa, mama, hermanos y los tantos amigos que conoció en su aldea que no puede evitar contener su llanto, pero debía dejar a un lado ya que el trabajo llama y debían acabar con la delincuencia que acecha las calles de NY y sus alrededores hasta el día siguiente.

"Compañero, ¿se siente mal? ¿Por qué lo veo con el rostro desencajado y con la autoestima por los suelos?". Pregunto un colega suyo.

"No, no es por nada. Lo que sucede es que cumplo dos meses de estadía en Nueva York y uno siendo un policía aunque no puedo dejar mi pasado siendo un guerrero ninja. Extraño mi aldea, mis amigos y, sobre todo, a mis padres… pero mejor ya no llorare mas porque mis lagrimas no solucionaran nada a mis problemas". Dijo.

"Eso, mi hermano. Así se habla, ahora… hay mucho trabajo por hacer durante toda la noche, lleva lo que necesites". Dijo su compañero, levantando su ánimo.

Eran las 11:25pm y los oficiales de policía se desplegaron por Brooklyn, Manhattan, entre otras ciudades aledañas en Nueva York. Sin embargo, hay unos enemigos peligrosos que aparecen para incrementar la delincuencia y corrupción en los Estados Unidos, los mismos que ni la policía podrá detenerlos.

"Heat, persigue a esos oficiales de policía; ya ellos comenzaron con su faena de acabar con la delincuencia en NY… Es urgente que lo hagas". Dijo una mujer.

"Como mande, mi bella dama…". Dijo el chofer que no tenia nombre alguno, solo correspondía al apodo de 'Heat' y que obedecía las ordenes de la fémina.

"Cuando los alcancemos, les dejare como regalo… algo que ni cualquiera de los oficiales se los imaginaran". Dijo la bella mujer que se llama Christie.

Y a gran velocidad, la limosina negra emprendió su marcha sin importar que manejaran en exceso. El carro que conducía Ryu Hayabusa no se percataba que los causantes de la mayoría de los casos delincuenciales y de corrupción en NY estaban detrás de ellos haciendo que su vida corra un grave peligro.

Mientras esto sucedía, una enfermera que trabaja en uno de los hospitales más reconocidos de la ciudad recibe la visita de una chica de un cabello corto de color lavanda, enfundada en un traje ninja morado con una mariposa estampada y que anda en busca de Ryu que sigue laborando en Nueva York.

"Hola, ¿puedo pasar?... Estoy buscando a un joven ninja que, según me contaron, trabaja aquí como policía". Dijo la jovencita de nombre Ayane.

"Claro, pasa… ¿Mencionaste a ese chico que trabaja como oficial de policía en Nueva York?". Pregunto la enfermera que se llama Lisa Hamilton.

"Si, su nombre es Ryu Hayabusa. ¿Lo conoces?". Pregunto la chica que llevaba también un arpón en su traje, una cinta sobre su frente y una máscara negra.

"No lo conozco, pero sus amigos que trabajan con él me hablaron maravillas de su persona desde que llego a NY. ¿Tú eres al ninja igual que él?". Pregunto Lisa.

"Si, el creció conmigo, pero por separado aunque no dejamos de ser amigos pese a aquellas circunstancias que nos obligo a tomar destinos distintos". Dijo Ayane.

"Es una pena… Mira, no quiero pecar de aguafiestas, pero… no creo que lo encuentres ahora, el está muy ocupado con su turno de noche que afronta en la policía. ¿Qué tal si lo ves el día de mañana? Yo te avisare cuando te encontraras con él; por cierto, me llamo Lisa". Dijo la enfermera estrechando su mano.

"Es un placer conocerla, señorita Lisa…". Dijo Ayane que se fue del hospital quedándose con el amargo sabor de no confiar en ella del todo.

Por otro lado, sigue la persecución entre la limosina con Christie dentro y la policía por las calles de NY donde la delincuencia se incrementa sin parar en altas horas de la noche.

"De acuerdo, Heat, vamos a dejar esa sorpresa a esos policías… Ya lo sobrepasamos y lo que viene será aun peor para ellos. ¿Listo?". Pregunto Christie.

"Más que listo, cuando usted ordene". Dijo su chofer que alisto el plan, este consiste en dejar miles de granadas para tirar a los policías e interrumpir el paso.

"Diablos… esta limosina nos viene persiguiendo desde hace varios minutos. Acelera, Ryu…". Dijo su compañero que se da cuenta que están lanzando granadas a su carro.

El carro de policía toma una ligera ventaja, pero Ryu hace maniobras en zigzag que pone en peligro su vida gracias a las granadas que obstruyen su ruta a medida que van explotando. Sin embargo, una de ellas rompió la ventana de atrás del auto que hizo detenerse en medio camino obligando a que uno salga del vehículo.

"¡Corre! ¡Salva tu vida! Yo me encargare de que esos tripulantes que están dentro de la limosina no se interponga en nuestro camino". Dijo Ryu, lanzando la granada al rio.

"¿Qué piensas hacer, compañero? No hagas algo que puede acabar tu vida". Dijo su colega que no está de acuerdo con lo que el también ninja pretende lograr.

"Yo sé lo que voy hacer… Ve de regreso a la comisaria y manda refuerzos para acabar con los delincuentes… No te preocupes por mí, yo estaré bien". Dijo Ryu.

Su amigo se fue en otro carro para enviar más refuerzos para hacer que los delincuentes vayan derechito a prisión… Sin embargo, Ryu está dispuesto a sacrificar su vida con tal de que la ciudad esté libre de delitos delincuenciales y corruptos y para esto, pone su carro frente a la limosina donde están sus enemigos.

"Muy bien, si quieren venir por mí, háganlo… Por mi, no hay problema". Dijo.

"Mi señora, tal parece que ese carro quiere provocarnos…". Dijo Heat.

"Que lo haga. Al fin y al cabo, no nos interesa en lo absoluto… Acelera lo mas que puedas y si te cruzas frente a ese vehículo, déjale una granada y échale seguro a su puerta porque ya nos causo muchos problemas desde que nos persiguió unas cuantas cuadras atrás, ¿quede claro?". Pregunto Christie.

Los dos carros estaban frente a frente. Prendieron sus motores y fueron a paso acelerado para ver quien salía victorioso de esta confrontación; sin embargo, y acatando las ordenes de Christie, Heat dejo en el vehículo donde estaba Ryu una granada y aseguro la puerta para que no pueda escapar.

"¡Dios mío! Voy a morir aquí… Debo salir corriendo antes que explote". Dijo Ryu que trato de concentrarse y usar sus habilidades ninjas, pero era demasiado tarde.

Justo en el momento cuando ambos carros se cruzaron, Ryu dejo también una bomba en la limosina que se activaría dentro de poco.

"¿No sientes algo malo que está dentro del carro?". Pregunto Heat.

"Tonto, si por ahí hay una bomba activada… ¿No te diste cuenta de eso?". Pregunto Christie que vio la bomba justo cuando explosiono y los mando a volar.

Quien sí se llevo la peor parte fue Christie que termino estampándose contra la pista, rozando su mano en aceite y con la explosión de la limosina, la mano se pudría de a pocos, pero la oportuna intervención de Heat la salvo la vida… luego, un camión de ambulancia la traslada al hospital para ser internada de emergencia. Sin embargo, ningún transeúnte velaba por la salud de Ryu Hayabusa que seguía en el suelo casi moribundo esperando que alguien salve su vida tras salir herido de gravedad.

"¡Llamen a una ambulancia, por favor! Hay un oficial de policía malherido que requiere de ayuda urgente". Dijeron algunas personas que transitaron por la calle en altas horas de la madrugada. Y no era para menos, Ryu seguía en el suelo hasta que, minutos después, el camión de ambulancia llego para llevarlo al hospital.

Ya en el hospital, una de las pocas enfermeras que estaba en la clínica era Lisa Hamilton, precisamente. Cuando vio que Ryu entraba a ser atendido de emergencia en una camilla, ella entro en acción y acompaño al resto de paramédicos para que vayan a la sala de operaciones para ser intervenido quirúrgicamente.

"¿Qué ha sucedido? ¿Quién es el paciente a intervenir?". Pregunto Lisa.

"Se trata de Ryu Hayabusa, 23 años, trabajaba como oficial de policía, sufrió serios golpes en varias partes de su cuerpo y necesita ser tratado urgentemente. Además, tiene graves quemaduras en su rostro… las quemaduras son de segundo y tercer grado". Dijeron sus colegas.

Con todos los datos que recibió de primera mano por parte de los doctores y paramédicos, Lisa tuvo una idea ingeniosa que podría cambiar la vida de Ryu.

"Acompáñenme a la sala de operaciones, tengo algo en mente que podría ser de gran utilidad y que cambiaria la vida del paciente, vamos". Dijo Lisa.

Lo que no sabemos de Lisa es que forma parte de un proyecto misteriosamente incognito, pero que, entre sus beneficios, está el de convertir al paciente en un humanoide (mitad humano, mitad robot) que está programado para defender el bienestar de la población y acabar con la delincuencia, corrupción y el caos que se desata casi todos los días. Tal vez, era justo que la doctora experimentara algo nuevo con Ryu, pero… ¿será suficiente para que salvarle su vida con tantos avances tecnológicos y que esta misma tenga un giro de 180 grados? ¿Esto podría ser el inicio de una nueva odisea que el ninja policía tiene que vivir?


	2. De Policia a Humanoide

**Episodio Dos: De Policia a Humanoide**

Habíamos dejado la acción cuando presentamos a Ryu Hayabusa, un ninja nacido en Japón que trabaja de noche como policía en la ciudad de Nueva York combatiendo la delincuencia y la corrupción. Una noche de aquellas, cuando el deber llama, dos personas que están dentro de una lujosa limosina comienzan a perseguir el carro de policía donde Ryu estaba manejando. Mientras que eso sucedía, Ayane, una joven ninja de cabello corto lavanda y enfundada en un conjunto morado se presento ante Lisa Hamilton, una enfermera de uno de los hospitales más prestigiosos de NY en busca de su amigo de la infancia, pero no hallo la respuesta que esperaba y al contrario, le dejo en una incertidumbre. Volviendo a la persecución, la limosina donde Christie y su aliado apodado 'Heat' iban a bordo no cesaba de dar caza al carro de policía, su ligera ventaja fue gracias a las granadas que lanzaron hacia sus oponentes desviándolos y perdiéndolos en el camino. Sin embargo, Ryu no quería darse por vencido, así que pidió a su amigo que lo dejase solo para que salve su pellejo y tomando el mando de su vehículo, contraataco frente a sus enemigos sin saber que una granada puesta en el asiento del copiloto explotándolo sin tener la chance de que escape usando sus trucos ninjas. A la par de lo sucedido, el oficial lanzo una bomba activada dentro de la limosina y que, después de un minuto, fue detonada mandando a los villanos a volar. Christie se estampo contra la pista mojada en aceite y su mano fue pudriéndose de a poco, pero de no ser por Heat, ella moriría; felizmente, ellos fueron trasladados a la clínica. Suerte distinta paso Ryu que, estando casi moribundo, espero a que alguien llame a una ambulancia, cosa que sucedió minutos después. Llegando al hospital y trasladado en camilla, Ryu es atendido por Lisa Hamilton, la misma enfermera que trabajaba de guardia. Teniendo los datos básicos del paciente, Lisa y sus compañeros lo trasladan a la sala de operaciones, pero lo que nadie sabe es que esta involucrada en un misterioso proyecto que se mantiene bajo el anonimato; este consiste en convertir a varios pacientes en humanoides (mitad maquina, mitad humano) programados para defender la población citadina de cualquier maldad. Hasta ahora, falló con aquellos que pasaron por sus manos, veremos si su suerte cambia haciendo que la vida de Ryu Hayabusa de un vuelco de 180 grados en un intento por sobrevivir.

"De acuerdo, muchachos. Esto es lo que vamos hacer… Con todos los avances tecnológicos que poseo, trataremos de salvar la vida de este paciente… He estado trabajando en un proyecto personal que yo diseñe, no les puedo contar todo, pero estoy segura que con este paciente… cambiare mi suerte después de tantos intentos fallidos. Haremos que su vida se salve, transformándolo en un humanoide". Dijo Lisa, mientras comenzaba la tediosa operación para cambiar la vida de Ryu.

Al día siguiente, mientras la operación seguía su curso (porque era de madrugada), Ayane se despertó con una mala noticia que la vio por televisión.

"¡No! ¡No puede ser! ¡Es imposible! ¡Maestro Ryu!". Dijo Ayane, mientras lloraba.

Lo mismo lo expresaron sus compañeros de la compañía de policía en el lugar donde trabajo. Ellos hicieron un sentido homenaje en los exteriores del local donde trajeron un ataúd para decorarlo con flores blancas, mientras sus colegas, vestidos de negro, le dedicaron sentidas palabras de agradecimiento a su nombre. La ceremonia duro poco, pero fue emotivo al mismo tiempo; sin embargo, ellos desconocen que el seguía vivo aunque seguían llorando su supuesta muerte.

Por su parte, Christie fue dada de alta después de que amputaran su mano izquierda, afectada debido a la explosión de su limosina. Lastimosamente, su aliado 'Heat' no corrió con la misma suerte ya que, tras salvarla y ser trasladado a la clínica, llego siendo cadáver a causa de un ataque al corazón. Sin embargo, ella volvió a su guarida para que uno de sus compinches revitalice su mano con los mejores avances tecnológicos.

"Dr. D., es un placer volverlo a ver, necesito pedirle un gran favor… quiero una mano robótica, una que me haga sentir la fuerza y sea capaz de atacar la ciudad con mis patrulleros delincuenciales y, si es posible, destruir todo NY con mis propias manos porque "La Gran Manzana" siempre me dio asco desde que llegue". Dijo Christie.

"Sus peticiones serán escuchadas, Christie… Aquí, el Dr. D hará todo lo posible por convertirla en la más mortífera arma de destrucción". Dijo el científico loco.

Ayane lloraba en silencio la presunta partida de Ryu, pero por dentro sentía una fuerte presión en su corazón que sabía que él no está muerto.

"Maestro, mi corazonada dice que no estás muerto… Vives, pero andarás desaparecido en acción; algún día te veré y me daré cuenta que nunca me has olvidado ni como amigo, ni como compañero de aventuras, ni como el verdadero ninja que eres". Dijo Ayane, mientras sus lágrimas seguían cayendo.

Por otro lado, Ryu despertó en la cama del hospital después de varias horas sometido bajo los efectos de la anestesia, pero su despertar fue diferente.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde estoy? ¿En qué lugar acabe?". Se preguntaba a sí mismo, mientras abría sus ojos. Estas fueron las primeras interrogantes que se hizo ya que no sabía porque se encuentra en la clínica internado. Sin embargo, Lisa Hamilton, la enfermera que lo atendió tiene la respuesta a todas sus dudas.

"Buenos días, Sr. Hayabusa. ¿Cómo amaneció?". Pregunto Lisa abriendo la cortina.

"¿Cómo sabe mi nombre?". Pregunto Ryu con un tono cibernético.

"Me dijeron mis compañeros que, además, me dejaron su carnet de identidad. ¿Eras oficial de policía?". Pregunto Lisa.

"Si, antes del accidente… lo era. ¿Por qué quiere saber tantas cosas de mí? ¿Qué quiere usted de mi?". Pregunto Ryu, mientras se enfadaba.

"En primer término, no quiero nada de usted, Sr. Hayabusa. En segundo lugar, quiero asegurarme de que usted quedo fuera de peligro porque de no ser por nuestra intervención, usted llegaría siendo cadáver; más bien, agradézcame por haberle salvado su pellejo". Dijo Lisa.

"Entonces… ¿Por qué termine atado entre las cuatro paredes de este hospital?". Pregunto Ryu que trato de levantarse, pero seguía adolorido.

"Porque… como dijo usted, tuvo un grave accidente. Y déjame decirle algo que no se ha enterado aun: usted ha sido elegido para salvar NY". Dijo Lisa.

"¿De qué modo he sido llamado para proteger a la población neoyorquina? ¿Cómo es que ahora poseo más fuerza que antes?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Pues… fíjese en el espejo, retire la cubrecama y así de rápido lo sabrá". Dijo Lisa.

Ryu pego un grito al techo y se quedo en shock al ver parte de su cuerpo cubierto de metal; al final, se dio cuenta que lo transformaron en un humanoide.

"¿Qué pretendieron hacer conmigo? ¿Convertirme en una maquina asesina capaz de matar personas inocentes?". Pregunto Ryu hirviendo de cólera en presencia de Lisa.

"No, está confundiendo las cosas. Déjame que le explique primero, mientras usted se va calmando. Le pusimos placas de metal alrededor de su cuerpo, le instalamos un chip en su cerebro, le activamos sensores y un banco de memoria en la cabeza. Como usted es un ninja, le implementamos armas punzo cortantes y también pistolas, escopetas, entre otras. Con eso, se puede decir que es un humanoide completo y equipado con la mejor tecnología, listo para defender NY". Dijo Lisa.

"Ahora lo entiendo… Llegue a este hospital después del accidente de anoche y, de un día para otro, me cambiaron la vida transformándome en un cyborg, en lo que sea que soy ahora. Sin embargo, si lo que quiso hacer conmigo es por una buena causa… pues, bienvenido sea esa buena intención". Dijo Ryu, entrando en razón.

"Hasta que por fin se dio cuenta, Sr. Hayabusa. Cuando llego al hospital, supe que tenía un buen potencial para pelear; no en vano es un gran ninja y, por eso, mis compañeros y yo decidimos usar nuestros recursos tecnológicos en usted para convertirlo en lo que es ahora. Ahora, tiene una misión que afrontar: un grupo de pandilleros y delincuentes amenazan convertir NY en un estado que ningún turista quiere visitar y la esperanza de la población recaerá en usted". Dijo Lisa.

"Cuente con mi apoyo, Doctora Hamilton. La ciudad y su poblacion estarán en buenas manos, tenlo por seguro". Dijo Ryu que se comprometió en proteger "La Gran Manzana".

"De hecho, cuando salga del hospital... Saldra equipado con una armadura que le quedara justo a su medida, tamaño y estatura y que lo diseñe. Esta elaborado de un metal indestructible capaz de soportar las mas altas y bajas temperaturas, resistente al fuego y al agua. Es justamente lo que necesitara para acompañarlo en esta aventura, pero en ningun momento se lo debe sacar porque perdera su poder". Dijo Lisa que le enseño el dibujo de la armadura que ella lo diseño.

"Muchas gracias, Doctora Lisa...". Dijo Ryu, agradecido por todo lo que hizo por el.

Mientras tanto, Christie sale del quirófano con una mano revitalizada, lista para volver al ruedo y seguir causando estragos en la ciudad, sobre todo en la población. Esta mano posee un garfio afilado oculto en su interior y sus dedos se transforman en armas de largo y corto alcance capaz de matar a cualquier ser humano.

"¡Por el amor de Dios! Ese garfio te queda justo exactamente a tu medida". Dijo el Dr. D que se quedo impresionado por el avance tecnológico de los científicos.

"Muchas gracias, Doctor. Esta arma será el terror de los oficiales cuando me tope con ellos muy pronto". Dijo Christie que mostro su garfio.

"Tengo un plan que deberías ponerlo en marcha y que este formara parte del proyecto 'M.A.C.D' (Maquinas Asesinas Creadas para la Destrucción), esto servirá de gran ayuda para que todo NY caiga en la mas infinita decadencia y tu serás quien lidere estas nuevas tropas; te lo dejo en tus manos". Dijo el Doctor D.

"Con este plan que tendremos en mente, me desharé de aquellos intrusos que se ponen en mi camino y que ni los policías osen en detenernos". Dijo Christie.

"Los policías estarán fuera de nuestro alcance en menos de lo que piensas, eso tenlo por seguro". Dijo el Doctor D que señalo a Christie para que se acerque a él.

Christie y su jefe preparan un escuadrón que todavía no se conoce mucho; lo único que se sabe es que causara muchos desmanes en la "Gran Manzana". Sin embargo, Ryu Hayabusa está listo para la acción y se compromete al 100 por ciento a defender la ciudad de manos enemigas que pretender dejar la ciudad en el mas mísero abandono. ¿Sera posible que este ninja cibernético sea la única esperanza existente para la población neoyorquina?


	3. Cara a Cara con Mi Rival

**Episodio Tres: Cara a Cara con Mi Rival**

Lisa Hamilton, la enfermera que atendía toda la noche en el hospital de NY, recibió la visita de un casi moribundo Ryu Hayabusa, el oficial de policía que quedo malherido tras el accidente en la autopista. Entonces, a ella se le ocurrió una idea que se le comento a sus compañeros y las puso en marcha. Por otro lado, Ayane, la joven ninja y compañera suya, se entero de su supuesta partida a mejor vida y lo lloro frente a su almohada, al igual que sus compañeros en la comisaria, mientras realizaban un sentido homenaje. Esa misma mañana del día siguiente, Christie acudió a su jefe principal, el Doctor D, para que se ponga en manos de sus ayudantes y le hagan una mano robótica, una que sea su arma de destrucción capaz de destruir todo lo que este a su paso por la ciudad. Mientras tanto, en el hospital, Lisa despertó a Ryu y le hizo una serie de preguntas básicas que incomodaron al ninja, pero cuando supo que fue elegido para salvar NY; confundido, Ryu quiso saber el porqué del asunto y la doctora quiso que el mismo lo supiera mirándose en el espejo y quitándose el cobertor de su cama. Su dramático grito hacia el techo hizo darse cuenta que estaba en shock porque pensaba que lo convirtieron en una maquina programada para matar personas inocentes. Entonces, Lisa intento calmarlo y entrar en razón explicando paso a paso su proceso para ser un humanoide; un poco más tranquilo, Ryu se comprometió en proteger a todos en NY aunque esto, le impide sacrificar su propia vida. Por otro lado, Christie volvió de la sala de operaciones de su propia guarida teniendo una mano cibernética, la única arma de destrucción que poseerá para acabar con todo lo que se encuentre a su paso, mientras que su jefe, el Doctor D, le anuncia que está preparando un plan que consiste en crear el escuadrón "M.A.C.D" (Maquinas Asesinas Creadas para la Destrucción), con el fin de deshacerse de toda la población neoyorquina y lograr que esta ciudad caiga en la mas infinita decadencia.

"Doctor D, he traído a varios pandilleros de la ciudad. Ahora están durmiendo porque les aplique todos un potente somnífero para que descansen plácidamente, pero lo que no saben es que los llevare al Dpto. de Lavamiento de Cerebro para que introduzcan unos chips en su memoria y al despertar, trabajaran para nosotros. ¿Es una buena idea para comenzar a incrementar nuestras tropas?". Pregunto Christie, satisfecha por su primer logro personal.

"Es bueno para empezar, Christie. Ellos serian de mucha ayuda para armar el escuadrón; una vez que ellos estén convertidos en clones malignos… la ciudad no tendrá a nadie que los defienda ni la policía vendrá para auxiliarlos. Vamos, continua haciendo tu parte de nuestro plan". Dijo el Doctor D.

"Como mande usted, Doctor". Dijo Christie, pasando su lengua por sus labios.

Todavía el proyecto no está completo, pero a medida de que avanza a pasos agigantados, sabremos un poco más de las malas intenciones de Christie y el Doctor D. Y una prueba de eso, es poner a dormir a varios pandilleros citadinos y luego lavarlos el cerebro para que se conviertan en sus esclavos.

Por otro lado, los oficiales de policía trasladaron las cenizas de Ryu y se lo llevaron al cementerio donde le darían el ultimo adiós; a la ceremonia también fue Ayane.

"Disculpen, ¿es aquí donde enterraran a su ex compañero?". Pregunto la ninja.

"Así es, y… ¿se puede saber, quien eres?". Pregunto John.

"Me llamo Ayane, soy ninja y una amiga muy cercana de Ryu Hayabusa… desde la infancia, el y yo hemos sido como uña y mugre. Lamento que las cosas para el hayan terminado tan mal porque el tenia tanto para dar en el cuartel de policía". Dijo Ayane que no contuvo las lágrimas al recordar la buena persona que fue él.

"Tranquila, no me llores… Llorar no soluciona absolutamente nada; si vamos a recordarlo, tiene que ser con buenas cosas". Dijo Mickey.

"Gracias, compañeros. Ahora me doy cuenta que puedo contar con su apoyo ante esta situación difícil por el que todos atravesamos". Dijo Ayane.

"Tal vez, y no sé si estarás de acuerdo, Ayane… Nos encantaría que formes parte de nuestro escuadrón de policía; de este modo, serias la primera mujer que se integre a la agrupación. Mira, te daré tiempo que lo pienses hasta que acabe la ceremonia; después, nos comentas cual fue tu decisión". Dijo Cole.

Después de una emotiva ceremonia donde despidieron a Ryu entre lágrimas y aplausos, Ayane tomo una decisión difícil luego de pensar tanto en esta propuesta.

"Y, ¿lo pensaste bien? ¿Qué has optado?" Pregunto John.

"Si, y de hecho lo pensé mucho a lo largo de la ceremonia. No fue tan fácil, pero… ya me decidí: voy a formar parte de su escuadrón de policías. Es mi última palabra porque quiero rendirle tributo que está en el cielo; estoy muy segura que, desde donde este, el estará feliz con lo que hare de ahora en más". Respondía Ayane.

"Tomaste una buena decisión, Ayane; bienvenida al grupo. Mañana quiero que estés temprano, a las 6:30am, para comenzar a trabajar. Fíjate que, todo el día y en todos lados, la delincuencia y la corrupción no deja vivir en paz a los pobladores neoyorquinos… así que, debemos estar atentos". Dijo Kevin.

"De acuerdo, oficial… Estaré allí puntualmente, no los fallare". Dijo Ayane.

Los oficiales de policía están felices porque, a partir de ahora y con el ingreso de Ayane, contaran con la primera mujer entre sus filas. Y mientras que esto paso en el cementerio, el atardecer veía una hermosa puesta de sol y este era el momento propicio para que Christie y sus tropas de malvados entren en acción.

"Muy bien… Aprovechen el momento para entrar a robar en cualquier tienda por departamento, ya sea ropa o dinero… Yo ingresare en el momento en que la gente se sienta temerosa y eso es con tal de que no puedan salir… Ya, vayan… aquí los espero". Dijo Christie, mandando una orden para sus compinches.

Al cabo de unos minutos y haciendo caso a sus indicaciones, Christie entro a una tienda comercial para espantar a los vendedores y compradores.

"¡Levanten las manos todos! ¡Señores, esto es un asalto! No hablen ni respiren porque la primera persona que haga lo contrario, nunca más vera el amanecer del siguiente día. Así que, todos ustedes… están avisados; después, no digan que no les advertí". Dijo Christie, mientras apunto con un arma a los presentes.

"Mi ama, siento que alguien se acerca para el lugar". Dijo uno de los clones malignos que mantenía en alerta a Christie ante la inminente llegada de Ryu.

"No quiero que se muevan ni un centímetro porque, al primero que se mueva, le castigare pagándola con su propia vida". Dijo la villana que fue a investigar.

Mientras ella abría la puerta de la tienda y divisaba hacia el horizonte, el ninja humanoide aparecía como por arte de magia para sorpresa de muchos.

"¿Quién demonios eres y como lograste aparecer por aquí?". Pregunto Christie que se quedo congelada al ver a Ryu frente a ella.

"¿Debería decirte quien soy realmente? Primero que nada, ¿Qué ganas robando cosas ajenas? Nada, pero lo haces con tal descaro que me dan ganas de arrestarte por cometer un delito que está penado hasta con cárcel. Y lo que es peor, quieres atentar contra las vidas de personas inocentes que merecen vivir". Dijo Ryu.

"Lo que hagas o lo que digas, no es de tu incumbencia… Yo aquí hago lo que se me pegue la gana y mis tropas saben muy bien de que me estoy refiriendo. Ahora, si me disculpas, iré a terminar con lo que empecé y después continuare desbaratando mas tiendas por departamento". Dijo Christie.

"¿Qué pretendes? ¿Desbaratar todo lo que encuentres a tu alrededor? A este paso, quieres convertir la ciudad en una tierra de nadie". Dijo Ryu.

"Esa meta, yo la quiero lograr cueste lo que cueste y tu no podrás impedírmelo. Ahora, hazte a un lado que tengo mucho que hacer". Dijo Christie.

"No… no hagas nada de la que te puedas arrepentir más adelante. Te pido eso, pero con solo una condición… que nos enfrentemos cara a cara en una lucha en la que no intervendrá nadie, solo tú y yo… Si lo aceptas, perfecto; te veré en el muelle que da al Puente de Manhattan a las 6pm, no faltes" Dijo Ryu.

"De acuerdo… Acepto, pero ese día en que nos enfrentemos… conocerás a tu peor pesadilla porque nadie subestima a Christie". Dijo, mientras se presentaba.

"Advertido quedare. Entonces, será hasta mañana… Ah, por cierto, un placer conocerla, Christie… me llamo Ryu Hayabusa y soy el ninja cibernético". Dijo él.

"¿Ninja cibernético? ¡Humanoide tenias que ser al fin y al cabo! Vaya que me sorprendes gratamente; en fin, ha sido un gusto conocerlo en persona. Hasta mañana, entonces, Sr. Hayabusa". Dijo Christie que se retiro de la tienda comercial junto con sus tropas para salvación de vendedores y compradores.

"Si Christie quiere guerra, guerra se lo daré. Sin embargo, para ganarme en batalla… tendrá que hacerlo limpiamente y no con trampas". Pensaba Ryu.

"Ese tonto ninja se cree la cosa más importante que tiene NY… Lamento decepcionarlo porque, en nuestra batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, le daré una sorpresa que jamás lo veía venir. Vete preparándote, Sr. Hayabusa, porque pecar de confiado le podría jugar una mala pasada". Pensaba Christie, al mismo tiempo que el.

La guerra estaba declarada… Ambos contendientes dispondrían de sus mejores armas para enfrentarse por primera vez en una lucha donde solo estaba en juego el honor y en la que también marca el inicio de la rivalidad entre Ryu Hayabusa y Christie. ¿Cuál de los dos saldrá victorioso de ella?


	4. Batalla Interrumpida

**Episodio Cuatro: Batalla Interrumpida**

Christie le anuncia a su jefe, el Doctor D, que tiene como prisioneros a varios pandilleros citadinos que andan durmiendo gracias a un potente somnífero, pero que ignoran que los trasladaran al Dpto. de Lavado de Cerebro para introducir un chip en su cabeza, cosa que, cuando despierten, trabajaran para ellos haciendo que sus tropas aumenten cada vez pese a que todavía no conozcamos cuales son las verdaderas intenciones que tienen en mente. Esa misma mañana, Ayane asistió al cementerio donde le darían el ultimo adiós a Ryu, pero sus compañeros policías le hicieron una propuesta para que ingrese a la compañía de policía; esta tenía que tomar una decisión difícil, pero al final de la ceremonia se los hizo saber a sus colegas: ella se convertirá en la primera mujer en integrar a la agrupación. Por otro lado, cuando cayó la tarde, Christie y sus tropas empezaron asaltar a una tienda por departamento para asombro de compradores y vendedores. Amenazados con pistola, la gente se asustaba porque no debían hablar ni moverse porque serian asesinados sin piedad; sin embargo, sus aliados presintieron la llegada de Ryu alarmando a su dueña que fue a investigar sin saber que el ninja humanoide apareció por detrás y la sorprendió. Entonces, ambos entablaron una discusión que dio inicio a una rivalidad intensa, la misma que continuaría con una batalla que pacto Ryu para el día siguiente en un muelle que conduce al Puente de Manhattan con la condición de que nadie intervendrá, solo ellos se enfrentaran cara a cara, lo cual Christie acepta sin dudarlo. Pensamientos van, pensamientos vienen, pero el destino decidirá quien ganara el primero de los muchos enfrentamientos que sostendrán.

En la tarde, Christie se sentía furiosa tras el encuentro que tuvo con Ryu y ahora se apareció ante el Doctor D. cansada por su entrenamiento previo a la batalla.

"¡Odio a Ryu Hayabusa! De solo pronunciar su nombre y apellido, me dan nauseas. ¿Qué voy hacer, Doctor D?". Pregunto Christie.

"Nada, lo único que te queda es asumir el castigo que a ti te toca por crear un plan sin mi consentimiento. Mañana puedes pensar en la manera de cómo atacar a ese intruso, pero quiero que me lo traigas vivo aqui… para matarlo personalmente y con mis propias manos. ¿Me oíste? ¡Con mis propias manos!". Dijo el Doctor D.

"Pero, Doctor, lo que usted piensa hacer es una locura… ¿Cómo quiere que lo traiga aquí para matarlo en mi presencia? Permítame que haga esta labor porque con este garfio haré que ese ninja nunca más vuelva a ver la luz del sol… Yo misma acabare con ese individuo engendroso y nadie más podrá evitarlo… mucho menos usted". Dijo Christie.

"Christie, acata mis órdenes… O si no, me busco alguien que obedezca mis mandatos porque no aceptare que me traiciones por la espalda…". Dijo el Doctor D.

"¿Qué es más fácil, que lo desobedezca o que lo traicione de la peor manera?". Pregunto Christie que tomo su escopeta y lo disparo a matar sin tener compasión.

Sin remordimiento alguno, la mujer de pelo blanco (casi parecido al de una señora de la tercera edad con canas) escondió el cadáver del Doctor en una refrigeradora para que la policía no sospeche del crimen que cometio. De inmediato, tomo las armas y las guardo en su habitación; acto seguido, mando a parte de sus tropas para causar desmanes en la ciudad, mientras que ella agarro el coche de su ex jefe y se dirigió al muelle que conduce al Puente de Manhattan. Ella sabía a la perfección que la batalla frente a Ryu Hayabusa sería la primera vez de muchas que sostendrian y deberian usar sus mejores recursos para ganarla.

"Voy por ti, Ryu Hayabusa…". Susurraba Christie, mientras se ponía sus lentes oscuros, afilaba su garfio y emprendía su marcha al muelle.

Por otro lado, las fuerzas policiales lideradas por Ayane se desplegaron por todo NY en busca de aquellos mal portados jóvenes que cometían faltas graves por toda la ciudad. Casualmente, era el primer día de trabajo de la joven guerrera ninja como oficial de policía y vaya que lo estaba haciendo bien.

"Alto, manejar en estado de ebriedad es una falta grave, de tal modo que lo llevaremos a la cárcel. Veremos si usted o cualquiera de sus familiares puede pagar la fianza que consta de una buena cantidad de dinero, llévenselo". Dijo Ayane que capturo a un joven que conducía su auto en condiciones etílicas.

Al caer la tarde, y según lo acordado por ambos, Ryu y Christie llegaban al muelle que miraba hacia el Puente de Manhattan para enfrentarse por primera vez.

"Vaya, su puntualidad me sorprende y agradezco que sea así, Sr. Hayabusa. Llego a la hora señalada y justo para afrontar esta pelea como lo prometió. ¿Está preparado para esto? ¿Está nervioso?". Pregunto Christie, tratando de intimidar e incomodar a Ryu al mismo tiempo.

"No me haga perder el tiempo por gusto con preguntas sin sentido. Menos parloteo y show, mas acción". Dijo Ryu que quiso ir de frente al grano.

"De acuerdo, como gustes. Comencemos de una vez con nuestra pelea, ten tus armas a la mano porque la vas a necesitar en más de una ocasión". Dijo Christie.

Y así, los protagonistas de esta confrontación pactada se fueron a las manos sin imaginar que tanta gente que surcaba por el muelle que conducía al puente de Manhattan se darían cuenta de la situación y, de inmediato, empezó a llamar a la policía para que ambos dejen de pelear entre sí.

"Señores oficiales, acá hay dos delincuentes peleando en medio de la calle. ¿Pueden venir al muelle que conduce puente de Manhattan, por favor?". Pregunto un señor que vio como transcurrían las cosas a medida de que la pelea avanzaba; sin embargo, no supieron cual era la verdadera razón por la que vendría la policía.

Así que, dos carros de policía tomaron en cuenta el caso y fueron de inmediato para atender la emergencia. Volviendo a la pelea, Ryu y Christie continúan dándolo todo sin importar que la gente se haya comunicado con la policía, pero hubo un momento en que ambos se detuvieron para reponer energías.

"Vaya, me da gusto pelear con alguien de gran potencial como usted pese a que es un humanoide poseedor de una fuerza increíble…". Dijo Christie.

"Yo también puedo decir lo mismo de ti… Siendo usted una mujer sensual, saca de adentro una fuerza descomunal que cualquiera envidiaría". Dijo Ryu.

"¿Sabe que, Señor? ¿Qué prefiere ser? ¿Ser un humano de verdad o un humanoide con capacidades superiores a la de uno de carne y hueso?". Pregunto Christie.

"Prefiero respondértelo en una frase: soy más humano que robot aunque sea un cyborg con un corazón humano…". Dijo Ryu, desenvainando su espada.

"¿Por qué saca su espada con tal agresividad? ¿Acaso quiere que yo te tenga miedo antes de que prosigamos con esta pelea?". Pregunto Christie.

"No lo hago para que usted le tenga miedo a esta filosa espada, sino porque quiero que también peleemos con armas, en lugar de ser un enfrentamiento cuerpo a cuerpo. ¿Acaso le olvide mencionar que soy el ninja cibernetico?". Pregunto Ryu, mientras que Christie se quedo sorprendida ante esta revelación.

"Claro, justo ayer me lo dijo. Sin embargo, déjame recalcarle que usted es una caja de sorpresas, sin duda. ¿Y sabe por que? Porque desde que nos conocimos por primera vez, me impresiono con cada sorpresa que me revelo. Sea humanoide o no, igual lo vencere, Sr. Hayabusa". Dijo Christie, confiada en que le ganara a Ryu.

"Christie, ¿Por qué no se calla y sigamos con esta pelea? Ya tuve suficiente con todo el cuento que me dice. Lo digo porque puede que alguien nos haya visto, fue a llamar a la policía haciéndonos creer que somos delincuentes y ahora… ellos están en camino para arrestarnos". Dijo Ryu.

"De acuerdo… Lo que tuvimos antes… ha sido solo un calentamiento, pero lo que viene ahora… es en serio y esperemos que gane el mejor". Dijo Christie.

Ahora si… la verdadera pelea entre ambos estaría punto de comenzar. Sin embargo, ellos no saben que varios carros de policía llegan al muelle.

"¡Alto! ¡Deténganse!". Dijo Ayane que salió del carro junto con Kevin y John interrumpiendo la pelea de Ryu y Christie.

"Te lo dije… La policía llego para llevarnos tras las rejas". Dijo Ryu.

"Perdóname, debí creerte desde el principio…". Respondía Christie.

"¿Maestro Ryu? No hagan nada aun, esperen mi orden…". Dijo Ayane que observo a su maestro pelear usando su armadura para que nadie sepa que el que esta detrás de su casco y su espada ninja era el y, al mismo tiempo, sus compañeros, que acataban su orden, miraban atónitos lo que pasaba con ella.

"¿Ayane, sucede algo?". Pregunto John que se acerco lentamente a Ayane que se dio cuenta que Ryu no está muerto, seguía vivo aunque no se acuerde de su persona.

"John, ese al que estoy viendo… Es Ryu, mi maestro Ryu…". Dijo la joven ninja que, previamente, dejo caer su pistola ante la intempestiva sorpresa que se llevo.

"¿Quien? ¿El que esta disfrazado de una armadura robotica? ¿Estás segura de lo que dices?". Pregunto John.

"Completamente, John. Yo lo conozco y estoy segura al 100% que ese joven al que veo con su espada ninja, no es otro que mi maestro Ryu Hayabusa". Dijo Ayane que lo señalaba, pero sus compañeros no creen en sus palabras y piensan que ella esta alucinando.

"¿Acaso crees que ese joven que ves es tu amigo? Ayane, pisa tierra y escúchame, por favor; Ryu Hayabusa murió hace una semana en un accidente de tránsito. ¿Que no puedes ser inteligente por única vez? Mejor, aclaremos esto con tranquilidad en la comisaria". Dijo John que volvió a la comisaria con Ayane que se quedo con la incertidumbre de saber la verdad y con el resto de sus compañeros dándole la espalda por primera vez a una oficial de policia y que en su trabajo, era novata.

"Nos interrumpieron la pelea cuando íbamos a empezar de nuevo. Considérate un hombre afortunado y a salvo, pero preste atención. La próxima vez que nos encontremos, Sr. Hayabusa… vendré con todas mis tropas y ahí sí que no saldrás bien librado de esto. Nos vemos…". Dijo Christie que se retiro del muelle.

La confrontación entre Christie y Ryu no tuvo un claro ganador, pero tuvo en Ayane a la gran perdedora ya que ella y sus oficiales de policía aparecieron de improviso para detenerlos, cosa que nunca sucedió. La joven policía se dio cuenta que él seguía estando vivo, pero sus compañeros se resisten a creer en sus palabras poniéndola en una encrucijada. ¿Podrá escapar de ella y demostrar a sus colegas que el ninja sobrevivió de milagro al accidente del que pudo salir muerto?


	5. El Placer del Sufrimiento

**Episodio Cinco: El Placer del Sufrimiento**

Tras aceptar la condición que Ryu puso para pelear con Christie en un muelle cerca del Puente de Manhattan, ella empezaba a sentir odio contra el luego de su encuentro y se lo hizo saber al Doctor D. Este, en lugar de apoyarla, le recrimino por fallar su misión diciendo que debería asumir el castigo que le tocaría y que el mismo se encargaría de matarlo personalmente. Ella se niega a que su jefe cometa dicha locura y para evitarlo, opto por asesinarlo a sangre fría disparándolo usando su escopeta. Después, tomo el cadáver y se lo llevo a la refrigeradora para que nadie sospeche del crimen que cometió; acto seguido, guardo las armas y tomo el coche para enrumbar con destino al muelle que conduce hacia el Puente de Manhattan. Mientras esto sucedía, Ayane hacia su debut como oficial de policía capturando aquellos que cometían faltas graves alrededor de la ciudad, pero recibió la llamada de un transeúnte que surcaba por el muelle y observo como Ryu y Christie, con una charla previa tras cruzarse las miradas, empezaban con la confrontación. Luego de varios minutos, la villana le pregunta al ex policía si prefería ser un humano que un robot, a lo que este le respondió que es mas de carne y hueso que una maquina aunque sea un humanoide con sentimientos como los que tiene cualquiera. Prosiguiendo con la pelea, Ryu toma su afilada espada ninja para asombro de Christie, pero inesperadamente la policía aparece para arrestarlos como lo predijo; cuando salió de su carro, Ayane se percata de que el ninja seguía vivo ante la mirada perpleja de John que pregunto sobre el hecho. Ella lo señalo diciéndole que su maestro estaba ante sus ojos, pero John no le cree porque aun mantenía la postura de que su ex coetáneo está muerto. Con esto, Christie pospuso su pelea con Hayabusa anunciando que volverá con sus tropas y ahora sí, ya no habrá más postergaciones; sin embargo, Ayane se envolvió en una telaraña de confusiones y deberá convencer a sus amigos que lo que dijo es cierto y que el error que cometieron fue que nunca debieron darlo por muerto.

"Ayane, vamos a conversar de la manera más calmada y civilizada posible. ¿Qué se te paso por la cabeza cuando viste a tu maestro?". Pregunto John tras volver a la comisaria desde el muelle, lugar donde Ayane vio a Ryu Hayabusa vivo y afrontando su primera pelea con Christie.

"Miles de cosas, John, pero la principal fue que… mi maestro resucito cuando yo pensaba que nunca más lo volvería a ver". Dijo la joven ninja.

"¿Sabías que estabas loca? O eso, al menos, creí pensar de ti cuando sucedió esto porque no es posible que vieras a un muerto. Es la primera vez que me defraudas y eso hace que nos sintamos decepcionados de ti, Ayane. Sin embargo, te hago recordar que… por más que alucines verlo en tus sueños o en el mundo real… hazte la idea de que jamás volverás a ver a Ryu Hayabusa, tu maestro, porque paso a mejor vida". Dijo John regresándola a su triste realidad.

"John, no estoy loca ni creo alucinarme; así que, puede que tu y el resto de nuestros compañeros se sientan decepcionados de mi por lo sucedido en el muelle y piensen cualquier tonteria que me haga creer que estoy loca; sin embargo, no creo que me puedan vacar de mi cargo como oficial de policía por llevar a cabo la misión". Dijo Ayane.

"Mire, considérese afortunada porque no la sacaremos de la compañía de policía, pero aquí somos bien estrictos y tiene que comportarse como verdadera oficial. De ahora en adelante, no podemos permitir que cometa una falta mas, así sea grave o leve, porque la expulsaremos sin protestar, ¿quedo claro?". Dijo Kevin.

"De acuerdo, pero yo, en cualquier momento, puedo presentar mi renuncia a la compañía porque ustedes no quieren creerme en lo que dije anteriormente. ¿Por qué se empeñan en hacerme a la idea de que Ryu Hayabusa no está aquí cuando la realidad es contraria a esta?". Pregunto Ayane.

"¿Otra vez vuelves a lo mismo? Ya fue suficiente, esas son puras tonterías que vienen de ti, Ayane. Vete acostumbrándote a estar sin él porque…tu deseo de verlo nunca se te concederá. Estamos en el mundo real y… debes aprender a valerte por tu cuenta… Nadie vendrá por ti para salvarte, en esto estas tu sola". Dijo Cole.

"De acuerdo, lo hare… Daré vuelta a la pagina, pero algún día se darán cuenta que yo tengo razón. Ah, pueden pensar lo que quieran de mi e, incluso, llámenme loca o, pero al final, se arrepentirán de todas las cosas que me dijeron y se percaten de que todos ustedes cometieron un grave error al dar por muerto a un ex colega suyo porque mi maestro… sigue estando vivo". Dijo Ayane entre lágrimas, dejando sin palabras a sus colegas y retirándose a su habitación.

Ayane ya no puede más. Está cansada de que sus compañeros no le crean nada después de que observara con sus propios ojos de que Ryu no estaba muerto, sobrevivió de milagro. A este paso, no podrá salir de la encrucijada en la que se metió, pero por otro lado, Christie convirtió la guarida de su ex jefe, el Doctor D, en su mazmorra personal y ahora… el plan de crear el proyecto M.A.C.D que, al inicio, quedo en stand by, se echaría andar otra vez, pero con otro nombre.

"El Doctor D me sirvió de inspiración para poner en marcha este nuevo plan. Los pandilleros cibernéticos siguen trabajando para mí, pero ahora… vienen mas repotenciados que nunca porque los convertí en los clones malignos más peligrosos del mundo, programados única y exclusivamente para sembrar el caos en NY, es algo que ni Ryu Hayabusa lo podrá detener… siempre y cuando, yo lo aniquile primero. Con ellos, "La Gran Manzana" se podrirá de por vida". Dijo Christie.

Christie hizo lo imposible: saco el ADN de los pandilleros cibernéticos y los convirtió en clones malignos, programados para causar estragos en NY y transformarlo en la ciudad en la que ningún turista quiere visitar. Varios de sus soldados acompañaron a la bella británica a causar desmanes en uno de los populosos barrios del estado para terror de los transeúntes. Sin embargo, apareció Ryu que sintió la presencia del enemigo por medio de su radar y sus sensores.

"Una vez más, nos vemos las caras, Christie y tal parece que tienes renovado a tu nueva sarta de 'conejillos de indias'. ¿Es eso o me equivoco?". Pregunto Ryu.

"Si… renové mi tropa, precisamente para que ellos tu peor pesadilla. Imagino que quieres terminar lo que habíamos empezado la noche anterior, ¿es verdad o no? Para tu mala suerte, no pelearas contra mi sino contra mi soldado, es una lástima que esto no sea como tu pensabas, Hayabusa". Dijo Christie.

"Me da igual… Yo, a este soldado, lo eliminare en un santiamén y después de eso, vender por ti para aniquilarte como habíamos acordado". Dijo Ryu.

"Ok, si crees que a este soldado lo vas a derrotar en un dos por tres, estas equivocado. Veremos si puedes acabar con dos de mis soldados, mientras que yo iré causare mil y un desmanes sin que la policía se dé cuenta. Espero que tengas suerte con esto porque la necesitaras, adiosito". Dijo Christie que se fue.

"Adiós… Ok, ¿Quién quiere ser el primero en pasar por mi?". Pregunto Ryu.

Mientras Christie se retira con sus tropas, al ninja le espera una complicada prueba de fuego. Debe enfrentarse a dos de sus soldados dejo para luego, reencontrarse con ella y terminar con la pelea que dejaron pendiente. Por otro lado, la antagónica llego a un banco para robar dinero, pero la policía la detiene.

"¡Alto! ¡Policía de Nueva York! Esta arrestada por llevarse dinero de un banco". Dijo Ayane que fue, con sus colegas oficiales, para estropear los planes de Christie.

"¿Me vas arrestar por solo robar dinero en un banco como este? Ha ha ha ha, no me hagas reír… ¿Sabes qué? No me importa que seas oficial de policía, yo igual nunca he respetado sus leyes… ven acá, vamos a dar un paseo en mi carro". Dijo Christie que secuestro a Ayane para llevársela donde esta Ryu.

"¡Suéltame! Por favor, suéltame o no respondo… ¡John! ¡Kevin! ¡Cole!". Grito Ayane buscando el auxilio de sus colegas policiales, pero el éxito que esperaba.

"¡Te callas la boca o te mato! Se buena chica y coopera conmigo, ¿sí?". Dijo Christie que amenazo con atentar contra la vida de Ayane con la pistola.

Con amenazas incluidas contra su vida, Christie mantiene retenida a una asustada Ayane que no sabe qué hacer para escapar de ella. Uno de sus soldados conducía el carro, mientras ella le tapa la boca para que no grite, pero ella estaba llorando porque había fallado en su misión de arrestarla.

"Muy bien, casi llegamos a nuestro punto de encuentro… Solo aguarda que no te asombres con la sorpresa que tengo preparado para ti; espera cuando te diga que salgas del carro, lo haces… Sin embargo, no intentes burlarte de mí y de mi soldado porque te vas arrepentir". Dijo Christie que sale primero del coche.

Entonces, Christie salió de su carro, mientras el soldado que tenía como rehén a una desprotegida Ayane esperaba el momento para salir del vehículo con ella. Mientras eso sucedía, la mujer de cabello blanco se quedo impresionada porque los dos soldados fueron vencidos fácilmente por la fuerza bruta que Hayabusa poseía.

"Bravo, bravo… Al principio, no podía creer que los eliminaras de un solo golpe, pero ahora si lo creo… fuiste capaz de aniquilar a mis soldados justo como yo lo pensé. Usaste toda la fuerza descomunal que solo un humanoide fuera capaz de hacer, pero creo que llego el momento de elevar el nivel de dificultad; veremos si eres valiente como para superar esta nueva prueba que, a mi entender, será un poco más complicado para ti". Dijo Christie que dio la señal para que ambos dejen su auto.

"Sea cual sea la prueba que se vendrá para mi, estoy seguro que lo superare sin importar lo difícil que este podría ser". Dijo un confiado Ryu.

Sin embargo, la confianza que antes tenía por su próxima prueba, se convirtió en un temor para el ninja ya que observo que otro de sus soldados mantenía cautiva a Ayane que, sorprendida, se encontró por segunda vez con su maestro en menos de una semana y con Christie como testigo principal del suceso.

"¿Maestro Ryu?". Pregunto Ayane quien nuevamente se reencuentra con el.

En su banco de memoria, Ryu buscaba a Ayane y al enterarse de su existencia, corrió hacia ella sin percatarse que otro soldado lo golpeaba por detrás, según lo señalado por Christie y delante de su persona. El impacto fue tan brutal que la chica de pelo morado ya no soportaba seguir viendo tanto drama.

"¡No! ¡Hayabusa!". Grito Ayane de la desesperación, mientras se cubría su rostro con sus manos porque ya no podía aguantar tanto sufrimiento.

Christie disfrutaba mucho las mieles del triunfo. Y es que, para ella, nada es más divertido que ver sufrir a quienes más quieren. Mientras que sus soldados seguían golpeando a un adolorido Ryu, Ayane quedaba horrorizada con todos los embates que su maestro soportaba. ¿En qué irá a parar tanta tortura?


	6. Verdades Incomodas

**Episodio Seis: Verdades Incomodas**

Ayane paso un momento incomodo en el cuartel ya que le conto a sus compañeros de trabajo que, tras ver a Ryu estando vivo, miles de cosas le pasaron por su cabeza, pero esta fue la más importante. Sin embargo, ellos la tildaron como alucinada y la creyeron que está loca porque vio a un muerto pelear. Decepcionados, la golpearon moralmente asegurando que nunca más lo verá ya que el ninja paso a una mejor vida. A pesar de que sus pares pueden pensar lo que sea por mas defraudados que estén, ella seguirá manteniendo su postura. Para su suerte, no la sacaran de su cargo como oficial aunque quede advertida, pero como son estrictos… no podían admitir otro error suyo porque la expulsarían; fiel a su rebelde carácter, la joven guerrera está dispuesta a renunciar si sus colegas se resisten a no creer en su verdad. Aun así, y cansados de su estúpida imaginación, los agentes le dan otro golpe a su triste realidad asegurando que debería acostumbrarse a estar sin el ya que en el mundo real, tendrá que valerse por su cuenta y que nadie la salvara… sola esta en eso. A Ayane no le quedo otra que pasar la página, no sin antes recordar que, por más que no confíen en ella o la llamen como una desquiciada, sus colegas, al final, pagaran las consecuencias por haber dado por muerto a Ryu y se echaran para atrás con todo lo que dijeron en su contra. Por otro lado, siguen las maldades de Christie y esta vez, transformo la guarida del fenecido Doctor D, en su propia mazmorra, saco el ADN de sus pandilleros y los convirtió en sus clones malignos, diseñados y programados para obedecer sus órdenes; con su tropa renovada, esta lista para armar el desorden más grande que haya soportado NY como parte de su nuevo plan que, al principio, no se realizo, pero ya lo ha puesto en marcha. Entonces, ella y su ejército salieron a las calles para desbaratar todo lo que ven a su alrededor, pero no contaron con que se encontró cara a cara con Hayabusa que quería concluir con la pelea que ambos habían iniciado anteriormente. Para su mala suerte, Christie mando a dos de sus patrulleros para enfrentarse al ninja, mientras la lideresa de su propio escuadrón fue a un banco para robar dinero sin imaginar que la policía andaría tras sus pasos. La valentía de Ayane no le sirvió de mucho para arrestarla porque acabo secuestrada por la malvada que la llevo a pasear hasta el lugar donde Hayabusa estaba, después de derrotar a sus soldados. Al inicio, Christie no creía que el los eliminaría, pero se convenció de que su fuerza bruta sería capaz de vencer a todo aquel que se cruce en su camino, pero… nada lo preparo para este nuevo encuentro que lo involucraría con Ayane. Cuando se acerco para saludarla, una vez que la reconoció gracias a su banco de memoria donde se guarda todos sus recuerdos del pasado, un soldado lo ataco brutalmente por detrás para espanto de la joven que no soportaba como lo seguían golpeando y la alegría de Christie que continuaba disfrutando del sufrimiento de los dos.

"¡Basta! ¡Déjenlo en paz, por favor! No lo maten, por el amor de Dios…". Dijo Ayane que suplicaba, con lágrimas sobre sus mejillas que ya no sigan golpeando a Ryu.

"¿Quieres que lo deje en paz? ¡Nunca! Mi intención para que se encontraran era para que vieras como sufria en carne propia los embates de mis soldados. Eres testigo de cómo tu querido Hayabusa aguanta la más grande paliza que jamás le dieron en su vida". Dijo Christie que aun sostenía a Ayane.

"Por favor, no hagan que su muerte sea en vano… Sin él, no habrá otro que proteja la ciudad de NY de la delincuencia y otros males que ustedes causan. Ahora, si me lo permiten, pese a no conocerlos… déjenlo libre". Dijo Ayane que se aparto de los brazos de Christie y se arrodillo para suplicar la libertad de Ryu.

"Tus lagrimas de suplica me convencieron… Ok, soldados, déjenlo en libertad para que no sufra… Óyeme bien lo que te voy a decir: estamos en guerra; así que mantente alejada de ella porque solo estamos Hayabusa y yo. Si te envuelves sin consentimiento alguno… te arrepentirás de cruzarte en mi camino". Dijo Christie.

La advertencia de Christie sobre Ayane hizo que su vida correría grave peligro si llega a meterse en su batalla con Ryu, la misma que definiría el destino de NY. Pero, a la joven ninja le importa poco su aviso porque está dispuesta a todo por proteger la vida de su maestro, tal como paso antes cuando le salvo su pellejo.

"John, ayudame a llevarlo a la clínica, vamos en mi carro. Este joven perdió sangre en demasía y necesita ser intervenido de emergencia". Dijo Ayane que le pidió ayuda a su compañero de labores, John, para que traslade en su carro a Ryu hasta la ambulancia más cercana para ser atendido.

Cuando llegaron al hospital, los dos oficiales sujetaron los brazos del ninja para que un medico lo atienda urgentemente.

"¿Hay un medico por aquí? ¡Hay un paciente herido! ¡Por favor… necesitamos que lo atiendan urgentemente! ¡Es una emergencia!". Reclamo Ayane que pedía a gritos que socorrieran a un debilitado Ryu, mientras que Lisa hacia su aparición después de varios minutos, pero se horrorizo al ver como dejaron al ninja humanoide.

"¡Dios mío! ¿Qué le ha sucedido y quien fue?". Pregunto la doctora Hamilton.

"Una mujer y sus tropas golpearon sin compasión a este joven y necesita que lo atiendan. Lo único que sé es que perdió mucha sangre, nada más". Dijo Ayane.

"¿Eres Ayane, verdad? ¿Eres la joven ninja que me visito desesperada ya que andabas en busca de un amigo desaparecido?". Pregunto Lisa.

"Si, la misma… Es un placer verte de nuevo, pero ahora te pido que tus colegas lo lleven a la sala de operaciones porque perdió mucha sangre. Y ya que estas aquí, necesito que hablemos a solas…". Dijo Ayane que aparto a la doctora a un lado para conversar en privado, no sin antes despedir a John.

"Oye, antes que te vayas… quisiera que me perdones. Perdóname por lo duro que fui contigo y por no creerte al principio. Reconozco que nuestro error fue darlo por muerto, cuando realmente… Ryu Hayabusa se burlo de la muerte y lo venció; asi que, perdóname". Dijo un arrepentido John.

"John, al fin te sacaste la venda de tus ojos y te percataste que mi maestro está vivo justo cuando estaba considerando la posibilidad de renunciar a mi trabajo como oficial de policía. Te perdonare, pero con la condición de que no vuelvas a hablarme feo de mi y que otra vez, no desconfíes de mi". Dijo Ayane.

"De acuerdo… Y… me imagino que, con la recuperación milagrosa de Ryu, supongo que ya no estará trabajando como policía y su reemplazo eres tú". Dijo John.

"Si, cierto… Mi maestro ahora trabaja por su cuenta protegiendo NY y yo he tomado su lugar ni bien acepte laborar para ustedes. Bien, ya casi esta anocheciendo; así que, tardare en volver al cuartel porque me quedare toda la noche cuidándolo. Cualquier cosa que quieran, me lo hacen saber". Dijo Ayane.

"De acuerdo… Entonces, me regreso a la comisaria para hacer saber a mis compañeros las buenas nuevas, adiós". Dijo John que se marcho del hospital.

"Ayane, ¿pensaste que no lo encontrarías? ¿Pensaste que murió en un accidente y que, de la noche a la mañana, lo vieras vivo y luchando? Si la respuesta es positiva, pues… te felicito por reencontrarte con Ryu Hayabusa". Dijo Lisa que anteriormente supo, gracias a la propia Ayane, que anduvo en su búsqueda.

"Gracias… No creí que mi búsqueda terminaría en un final feliz, pero ahora… me siento confundida porque siento que no es el mismo a quien conocí hace años. El esta cambiado, diferente… ya casi ni me reconoce por como fuimos antes". Dijo Ayane, pero Lisa estaría a punto a revelar una verdad que ella desconoce.

"Precisamente de eso quería hablarte… Cuando me entere del accidente, me lo trajeron aquí herido de gravedad y con quemaduras fuertes; y sobre mi cabeza paso una cosa: la chance de convertirlo en alguien que sepa proteger la tierra de la delincuencia, corrupción, entre otros males. Así que, se me ocurrió transformarlo en un humanoide (mitad maquina, mitad humano) y su recuperación fue inmediata… Dios tuvo piedad de él y le dio otra oportunidad para vivir". Dijo Lisa.

"Así que… un humanoide. Todo este tiempo, desde el accidente hasta ahora, vivía bajo la sombra del engaño; al principio, nadie creía en mis palabras y ahora que lo vi vivo en menos de tres días, mis compañeros se convencieron de mi verdad y las aguas volvieron a tranquilizarse. Después de todo, nadie es culpable de nada, pero te agradezco por contarme lo que me falto saber sobre Hayabusa". Dijo Ayane, dolida por la verdad aclarada por Lisa aunque no guarda rencor de nada y con nadie.

"Entiendo que estés triste, pero… anímate… tu maestro está vivo gracias a mi y sigue siendo el mismo ninja de siempre. Mis colegas están con él en la sala de operaciones curándolo de sus heridas y haciendo algunos ajustes. ¿Te encantaría quedarte aquí durante parte de la noche para cuidarlo?". Pregunto Lisa.

"Por supuesto que me encantaría, Doctora. Gracias por ofrecérmelo". Dijo Ayane.

Lisa se fue del hospital dejando a sus pares médicos en buenas manos; ese mismo día, se tomo la noche libre. Tras varias horas, Ryu salió de la sala de operaciones y se fue con rumbo a la habitación asignada para él, pero seguía dormido ya que estaba bajo el efecto de la anestesia. Mientras que Ayane dejaba la sala de espera y se preparaba para verlo con muchas ansias después de estar fuera de peligro, Christie llego a la casa de Lisa usando su llave para entrar a los interiores de la vivienda. ¿Cuál es la razón para que la malvada este allí? El proyecto misterioso que la doctora formaba parte, ese mismo en la que sus ideas se plasman allí y que ella, al ingresar a la habitación, ambicionaba con robárselo. Lo que no sabe es que Lisa volvió de la clínica en la que trabajaba y la atraparía con las manos en la masa.

"Y exactamente, ¿Qué haces en mi casa y en mi habitación tomando cosas que no te pertenecen? ¿Cómo entraste a mi hogar sin permiso?". Pregunto Lisa a Christie que la descubrió con los documentos de su propio proyecto en su poder; era un baldazo de agua fría que recibía por parte de la británica.

"La puerta de tu casa estaba abierta… y entre. Cuando ingrese a tu cuarto, me sorprendió estos documentos que los estuve leyendo, lo cual me pareció interesante. Vaya que eres una científica bastante respetada en todo NY por los avances de tus proyectos". Dijo Christie, pero Lisa no le creía en sus palabras.

"Eso es mentira… Esos papeles que leíste pertenecen a mi proyecto secreto de la cual soy parte. ¿Qué pretendes hacer? ¿Robarte mis ideas?". Pregunto Lisa.

Christie se metió en un gran lío cayendo en su propia trampa. ¿Cómo la hará para que salga libre de polvo y paja? ¿Podrá Lisa impedir que sus ideas de su más reciente creación se las lleve? Por otro lado, Ayane está por encontrarse nuevamente con su maestro ninja luego de que los médicos le curaran sus heridas tras los golpes que le propinaron los 'clones malignos'. ¿Sera posible que Hayabusa la recuerde y vuelva a ser el guerrero que siempre fue para con ella?


	7. Destinos Entrelazados

**Episodio Siete: Destinos Entrelazados **

Las dramaticas y lacrimógenas suplicas de Ayane, pidiendo a los clones malignos que dejaran de golpear hasta matar a Ryu, no hicieron que convencieran en un inicio a Christie que, fiel a su mala maña, revelo que su intención para encontrarse era para que el ninja soportara una paliza fea. Sin embargo, sus lagrimas hicieron que sus soldados paren de someterlo al castigo, pero la británica le advierte que no se metiera en su guerra de la que se involucraron tanto ella como Hayabusa y si lo hace, su vida pendería de un hilo… A ella, sus amenazas la tuvieron sin cuidado porque sin importar que mantuviese alejada, la joven de cabello lavanda seguiría protegiéndolo, tal como hizo antes. A bordo del carro de policía, John ayudo a Ayane a llevar al hospital para que atendieran de emergencia a un golpeado ninja, pero cuando llegaron… nadie los atendía; tuvieron que pasar varios minutos para que Lisa hiciera su reaparición y llamara a sus enfermeros para que lo llevaran a la sala de operaciones. Antes de que hablaran a solas de un asunto delicado, John se acerco a buscar el perdón de Ayane por lo duro que fueron con ella y desconfiar de sus palabras tras saber que no debieron dar por muerto a su ex colega sin saber que sobrevivió al accidente de milagro, con lo cual la joven acepto con la condición de que no volviera a cometer los mismos errores. Cuando la chica se quedo en el hospital para cuidar de Hayabusa, Lisa le conto la verdad sobre como ocurrió el accidente y como fue el proceso para convertirlo en lo que es ahora. Con eso, la guerrera impulsiva se quito un peso de encima después de escuchar la versión de Lisa a pesar de vivir todo el tiempo (desde el accidente hasta ahora) engañada. Por otro lado, la doctora Hamilton se toma la noche libre dejando a sus pares y Ayane cuidando a Ryu, pero no imagino que Christie entraría a su casa y husmearía en su habitación; fue asi que entro y la descubrió leyendo los documentos de su proyecto personal, pretendiendo robar sus ideas y dejarla en ridículo. ¿Acaso será capaz de impedir que se lleve todo lo que ella creo?

"Te lo preguntare una vez mas… ¿Te querias robar mis documentos y mis ideas de mi propia creación? Si no me respondes, llamare a la policía". Dijo Lisa.

"No, no, por favorcito, no llames a la policía, te lo responderé. La razón por la que tome este documento con tus ideas de tu proyecto fue porque me pareció interesante cuando las lei por primera vez y me parecía una buena idea compartirla contigo". Dijo Christie, pero Lisa no la creía en absoluto.

"¿Tu crees que yo tengo la cara de idiota y me tomas por tonta después de lo que escuche? Ah no, no te creo… Tu cara lo dice todo, querias tomar mis documentos para plasmar mis ideas y hacer una invención diabólica que pondría en aprietos a medio NY, pero eso si que no lo permito. Primero muerta antes que verte plagiando cosas que ni siquiera son tuyas. Voy a llamar a la policía para denunciarte por invadir propiedad ajena". Dijo Lisa que amenazo a Christie con llamar a la policía.

"De acuerdo, lo admito. Entre a tu casa y a tu habitación para robarme los documentos tuyos que encontré. Gracias a tus ideas plasmadas allí, pienso crear un androide indestructible que puede hacerle la guerra a Ryu Hayabusa y asi poder tener a "La Gran Manzana" bajo mi completo dominio". Dijo Christie.

"¿Quieres copiarte mi estilo para crear un androide tan invencible y que sea suficiente para dominar NY y hacerle frente a Ryu Hayabusa? La verdad, Christie, que tienes una mente tan perversa que no puedo explicarlo,… pero tus planes no te serán lo suficientemente utiles para que consigas tu propósito". Dijo Lisa.

"Que bien que me conoces, Lisa… Sin embargo, es una lastima que el destino nos ponga frente a frente, pero yo que hare este mismo tenga un giro de 180 grados cuando te proponga algo que estoy segura… lo vas aceptar". Dijo Christie que preocupo a Lisa con otra de sus intrigantes tretas.

Por otro lado, Ayane se encuentra en la habitación donde sigue cuidando a su maestro, esperando el momento para que este abra sus ojos y salga de los efectos de la anestesia antes de que lo operaran, se despierte y pueda recordarlo. Casi no podía dormir pensando en eso, pero había llegado el instante que aguardaba.

"Maestro Ryu… si me puede escuchar, por favor, abra sus ojos". Dijo Ayane que se acerco lentamente a su mentor.

Por mas que lo intentaba, Ayane no lo conseguía y sus esperanzas de ver a su maestro despertarse se desvanecían de a poco, pero… en eso, paso algo inesperado.

"¡Dios mio, despertaste! ¡Estas vivo, gracias a Dios que estas vivo!". Dijo Ayane quien, finalmente, vio como su querido maestro se recupero de milagro. Aunque solo falta una cosa: que Hayabusa la pueda reconocer después de tantos contratiempos que ambos tuvieron en los últimos días.

"¿Ayane? ¿Ayane, eres tu?". Pregunto Ryu después de abrir sus ojos y reconocerla por medio de su banco de memoria; trato de levantarse, pero aun le dolia el cuerpo.

"Si, soy yo… No te levantes, por favor, aun estas sintiendo dolores en varias partes de tu cuerpo. Me alegra que te burlaras de la muerte una vez mas". Dijo Ayane.

"Gracias, a mi también me alegra verte después de tiempo, pero llamame maestro… como lo hacias antes que me despertara o también dime Hayabusa". Dijo el ninja.

"Ok, ok… ¿Por qué ese accidente hizo que dejaras de ser oficial de policía y pasaras a ser un ninja cibernético, humanoide, como sea?". Pregunto Ayane.

"Porque… era el destino que me predijo cambiar de rol y el que asumo actualmente es el de un héroe distinto al de los ficticios. Soy un robot y, al mismo tiempo, soy humano y aun asi, debo cargar con la responsabilidad de proteger la ciudad y también a ti de la delincuencia y corrupción que Christie ocasiona". Dijo Ryu.

"Pero… yo he pasado de ser la ninja de siempre a convertirme en una oficial de policía que pone en orden todo NY e impidiendo que esa mujer de cabello canoso y sus tropas hagan una verdadera barbarie… Lo siento, pero cuando supimos todos de tu supuesta muerte, ocupe tu lugar como oficial para llenar el espacio vacio que dejaste sin saber que sobreviviste de milagro a ese accidente terrible. Perdoname, por favor, Hayabusa". Dijo Ayane, mientras sus lagrimas cayeron sobre su rostro.

"No te preocupes… El destino ya estaba escrito antes de que sucediera el accidente y aunque ser un humanoide sea la maldición que estoy cargando, es una bendición que tengo el poder defender la ciudad y proteger a la gente para que nadie caiga en el infinito hoyo de la desesperación". Dijo Ryu.

"No hagas que ser un robot con sentimientos humanos sean una maldición, aprende a sobrellevarlos con sus cosas positivas y negativas, la vida es asi". Dijo Ayane.

Mientras ellos seguían conversando hasta quedarse dormidos, cada uno por su lado, Lisa sigue encarando a Christie que tenia una propuesta pendiente que realizar.

"¿Cuál es la propuesta que quieres hacer conmigo?". Pregunto Lisa.

"Espera, todo a su tiempo, Lisa. Primero, vamos por partes: quiero plasmar las ideas que tienes en tu documento y hacer que este androide que creare cause el mayor apocalipsis que NY jamás haya soportado y para esto, únete a mi para hundir esta ciudad; no sin antes, claro, pasar por encima a Ryu Hayabusa". Dijo Christie.

"Nunca me unire a ti para llevar a cabo tus malas intenciones… Ni pretendas tentarme con algo que llame la atención porque si lo hago… estaría traicionando por la espalda a Ryu Hayabusa mandándole al foso del miedo; lo siento, es por el bien de la comunidad citadina" Dijo Lisa, rehusándose a colaborar con Christie.

"¿Te digo algo, queridita Lisa? Ryu Hayabusa es el menor de mis problemas o, mas bien, es mi mayor problema. Este androide que creare será mi as bajo la manga y me permitirá encargarme de ese ninja por el que solo me trae dolores de cabeza… Luego, la ciudad será testigo de la mayor catástrofe que jamás soportaron en años". Dijo la tirana.

"Sobre mi cadáver. NY no merece ser sometida a tanto castigo, mas que cuando aguantaron tornados, tormentas, huracanes o lo que sea que fuere. Por favor, Christie, te conozco desde años y siempre ambicionabas con tenerlo todo, pero, por unica vez, te pido que se ablande tu corazón y no hagas un apocalipsis difícil de resistir porque NY se declarara en decadencia; eso no quiere decir que me una en tu treta para acabar con Ryu Hayabusa". Respondió Lisa.

"De acuerdo, respeto tu decisión, pero… igual mantengo mi postura de eliminar a esos intrusos que se cruzan en mi camino. Por mi cuenta, elaborare mis propias ideas para tratar de deshacerme de el como sea usando el androide mas peligroso que he inventado en mi vida". Dijo Christie, dejando atrás la propuesta creada por ella misma.

"Si quiere guerra… guerra la tendrá. Pronto, mi proyecto 'SHIELD' se presente ante la sociedad y el líder del escuadrón sea ni mas ni menos que Ryu Hayabusa. Con eso, lucharemos líder, androide general y sus tropas de élite para que la lucha sea en igualdad de condiciones, ya lo vera. Que gane el mejor…". Dijo Lisa.

"No te preocupes… tu proyecto 'SHIELD' caerá mas rápido que mi proyecto 'Snake Alpha' y el primero en ser abatido será tu ninja consentido. ¿Qué me dices? ¿Quieres que el humanoide salvador de la ciudad sea el primero en morir?". Pregunto Christie, confiada en que ganara la batalla final.

"Oye, ya aguante suficiente con las tonterías que dices… ¿Sabes que? ¿Por qué no mejor te me largas de aquí? Verte aquí ya me puso de mal humor, adiós". Dijo Lisa que, cansada de escuchar hablar a Christie, la saco de su departamento a regañadientes y la puso histérica hasta mas no poder.

"De acuerdo… Ya me voy a dormir en mi mazmorra y… ¿Quién sabe si nos encontraremos algún día por causas del destino?". Pregunto Christie.

Nada podía evitar que Christie siga reforzándose con la llegada de un androide creado bajo su mente perversa, pero Lisa esta dispuesta a todo por impedir que la mayor catástrofe llegue a NY y para esto, pondrá en marcha el proyecto incognito por el que formo parte de ella y entre sus filas estaría la policía (con Ayane y el resto de oficiales) y Ryu Hayabusa, la persona indicada para salvar la ciudad de un verdadero e inminente pandemonio. La guerra de escuadrones esta declarada…


	8. Nacimiento Malevolo

**Episodio Ocho: Nacimiento ****Malévolo**

La misma noche, después de atender a Ryu en el hospital, Lisa llego a su casa sin saber que descubriría a Christie dentro de su vivienda y con las manos en los documentos de su proyecto personal en manos erróneas tratando de robarse sus ideas para crear un nuevo general que pondría de cabeza NY. Al principio, mentia y cuando la amenazarían para llamar a la policía, la británica lo admitió todo haciendo que su única finalidad sea la de destruir "La Gran Manzana", no sin antes pasar primero por el humanoide que se convirtió la mayor escoria que ha tenido que enfrentar. Por otro lado, Ayane se acerco para ver al ninja que, hasta ahora, no se despertaba, pero después lo hizo para reconocerla para felicidad de la joven, pero no todo era regocijo: ella le pregunto por qué el accidente hizo que dejara de ser policía para convertirse en un robot humano, a lo que asevero que era el destino el que hizo su labor de darle un giro total a su vida aunque llevar la responsabilidad de ser un héroe distinto a los ficticios le resulta complicado porque tiene que protegerla y, al mismo tiempo, defender la ciudad de todo lo malo que Christie hace. Sin embargo, la versión de su amiga es distinta a la de Hayabusa y es que ella paso de ser ninja a ser oficial de policía con el hecho de que ocupara su lugar cuando supo de su presunta muerte, pero tras saber de que sobrevivió de milagro, no le quedo más que perdonarlo porque admite que lleno el espacio vacío que el dejo. El acepta las disculpas asegurando que su destino estaba escrito desde antes que sucediera el trágico accidente que pudo terminar con su vida, pero sabe que ser un humanoide es una maldición muy opuesta a su misión de proteger la ciudad de todos los peligros, pero Ayane aconsejaba que debía aprender a sobrellevar el hecho de ser un robot con sentimientos humanos con sus cosas positivas y negativas y no hacer que esto sea una maldición. Volviendo al enfrentamiento verbal entre Christie y Lisa, la primera le revela que, con las ideas plasmadas en su documento del proyecto, piensa hacer un androide que sea capaz de causar un apocalipsis devastador en NY y para esto, ella desea contar con el apoyo de la doctora que, escuetamente, se rehusó hacerlo porque estaría traicionando por la espalda a Ryu y a tanta gente les mandaría al foso del miedo. Justamente, este androide por el que Christie crearía se encargue de eliminar al ninja y por más que piense Lisa en impedirlo, la británica seguirá manteniendo su postura; sin embargo, la también científica hará que su proyecto incognito denominado 'SHIELD' salga a la luz donde en su escuadrón incluirá a los oficiales de la policía y al propio Hayabusa como miembro líder. Christie esta confiada en que su grupo 'Snake Alpha' aniquilara primero al consentido de Lisa y luego le tocara el turno al resto de su aditamento para terminar con la caída de la ciudad; esta lucha de proyectos marcara el inicio de la guerra donde uno se mantendrá en pie.

Al día siguiente, en el hospital, los doctores analizan por completo el estado de salud de Ryu y después, determinaran si le darán el alta para que vuelva al ruedo. Por otro lado, Ayane está en la sala de espera aguardando por una respuesta de los médicos después de pasar toda la noche al cuidado de su maestro.

"Y bien… los doctores hemos analizado al detalle su estado de salud y tomando en cuenta su evolución favorable hasta ahora, mis colegas y yo hemos decidido que… le damos el permiso del alta. Hoy mismo saldrá de este hospital, Sr. Hayabusa". Dijeron uno de los médicos, mientras Ayane se acerco a la puerta del cuarto.

"Gracias, doctor. Dado que esto no ha sido nada grave, mi recuperación ha sido rápida. Una vez más, se los agradezco mucho por ayudarme a curar mis heridas y sin más que decir, paso dejar el cuarto". Dijo Ryu que se puso de pie y dejo la habitación y se preparo para abandonar el hospital con Ayane.

"Me alegra que los doctores le den el alta… Sin embargo, es preferible que no se descuide tanto porque le puede dar una recaída imposible de recuperar. Así que, será mejor que se aparte de las maldades que podría hacer Christie y deja que los oficiales y yo nos encarguemos de ella y sus tropas". Aconsejaba ella.

"Gracias por tu consejo, pero no debo tomarla por el simple hecho de que la ciudad necesita de mi… No pretendo dejar desprotegida en ningún momento porque, en cualquier momento, un gran ataque azotara NY por culpa de Christie y debo prepararme para lo que sería una gran catástrofe por la que presiento" Dijo Ryu.

"Diablos, me quieres meter miedo, Hayabusa. ¿Cómo se te ocurre presentir un ataque del que no sucederá en NY? ¿Ahora quieres ser psíquico?". Pregunto Ayane.

"No trato de ser psíquico ni nada del otro mundo, solo estoy presintiendo que, muy pronto, habrá un devastador ataque en NY del que nadie está a salvo y este mismo lo ocasionara Christie. Así que, debo estar en el lugar de los hechos para impedir que esto pase". Dijo Ryu haciendo caso omiso al consejo de Ayane.

"Ok, si quieres volver a entrar en acción… Allá tu, pero luego no te quejes de los problemas que tendrás cuando defiendas a la población de un brutal ataque causado por Christie, pero… Hayabusa, si lo necesitas, mis compañeros oficiales y yo siempre estamos dispuestos para darte una mano". Dijo la joven.

"Gracias, Ayane… Creo que, luego de esta charla, volvemos a retomar esa amistad que hemos dejado de lado después de varios años". Decía Ryu, abrazando a Ayane.

Por otro lado, Christie trabajo de día y noche en la elaboración de su nuevo androide y plasmando sus propias ideas dentro de su mencionada creación. Después de varios días de tediosa preparación, surgiría su diabólico experimento: una robot con profundo rencor hacia los humanos cuyo nombre se llamaría Mylene.

"Despierta, Mylene… Es hora de que surjas y me sirvas como mi leal sirviente. Te he construido con la más simple intención de que odies a todos los humanos que se encuentran en la ciudad, pero tengo una misión para ti que deberías cumplir: busca a un humanoide que anda merodeando por cada rincón de estado y aniquílalo sin piedad. Su nombre, guárdatelo en tu banco de memoria, es Ryu Hayabusa…". Dijo Christie, mientras veía que su androide despertaba, presta para servirla.

"Muerte a Ryu Hayabusa…". Dijo Mylene, fue la primera palabra que pronuncio tras ser activada por su creadora y, de inmediato, se enfoco en llevar a cabo su misión.

"Vaya, así me tienes que responder, mi leal servidora. Ambas lideraremos el batallón conocido como 'Snake Alpha' junto con el resto de mis tropas y con eso, arrasaremos con todo lo que venga a su paso para que los neoyorquinos no tengan un lugar donde refugiarse. De eso estoy segura; ahora, a trabajar". Dijo Christie.

"Las tropas están listas para esperar la orden de salida, mi ama". Dijo Mylene.

"Excelente, díganle que estamos preparados para partir al centro de la ciudad". Dijo Christie, ordenando que salgan a desbaratar todo lo que ven a su paso.

Así, el proyecto de destrucción 'Snake Alpha' comenzaba a expandirse por todo el centro de NY causando más de un estrago, estrago que la policía está deteniendo a punta de arrestos o de muerte súbita. Sin embargo, Christie envió a Mylene para que se enfrente a Ayane, la principal cómplice y amiga de Hayabusa.

"Mylene, tengo un trabajo de calentamiento para ti. ¿Ves esa chica con el uniforme de policía? Quiero que la elimines porque esa chica vestida con el uniforme de policía es lo más cercano que tiene ese humanoide… Si lo haces, estará vulnerable y no tendrá apoyo alguno a medida que se acerca la batalla final, hazlo". Dijo Christie.

"Entendido, Christie… Buscando el objetivo, objetivo a la vista…". Dijo Mylene que va tras los pasos de Ayane para confrontarla en una lucha por mandato de Christie.

"Oye, ¿no te conozco? ¿Puedes apartarte de mi camino?". Pregunto Ayane ni bien se percato de la presencia de la androide Mylene.

"No importa, lo que me compete ahora es eliminarte… Ayane". Dijo la robot que intimido a la oficial de policía obligándola a entablar una batalla mano a mano.

"¿Cómo sabes mi nombre? ¿Acaso alguien te hablo algunas cosas sobre mi?". Pregunto la joven ninja cuya vida ya estaba puesta en peligro ni bien apareció Mylene frente a ella. Sin saber qué hacer, ella observo que Christie estaba involucrada en esto resultando ser la sospechosa principal.

"No hables, solo pelea conmigo… Trata de vencerme antes que te acabe". Dijo Mylene que reto a Ayane para una pelea bajo la atenta mirada de su patrona.

"Lo sabía, sabía que eres un clon maligno enviado por esa sucia de Christie que sigue jugando de la manera más ilegal posible. Está bien, acepto tu reto, pero vamos a un lugar deshabitado para que ninguno de los nuestros ni la gente que pasa por aquí se involucre en la pelea". Dijo Ayane que se aparto de la vista de todos con Mylene.

"De acuerdo… Ellas… Pelearan en otra parte y nos dejaran el campo libre para destruir todo el lugar, a menos de que la policía venga e impida esto". Dijo Christie.

La presión iba en aumento ni bien ambas llegaron a un lugar que Mylene eligió. Ayane no sabía en qué momento se metió en esto ni tampoco que hacer para escapar; cuando comenzó la pelea, la androide creada por Christie tuvo alto dominio sobre la ninja por más que ella era rápida para atacar, pero su oponente esquivaba con una velocidad insuperable. Los golpes (puñetes, patadas y puntapiés) de la peligrosa cyborg dejaron marcas en el rostro de la oficial de policía que hizo de todo para voltear la torta a su favor, pero era inútil. Cuando parecía que las esperanzas parecían desvanecerse… apareció una chica con apariencia de ninja, similar a Ayane, pero con cabello negro largo, blusa blanca con cuello V sin mangas, largos mitones del mismo color, pantalones rojos y botas negras. Ambas peleadoras se quedaron pasmadas por su llegada, pero la desconocida guerrera sorprendió a una distraída Mylene con un ataque especial y se llevo a Ayane lejos del lugar para sorpresa de la androide que ni siquiera dejaron terminar de pelear.

"Gracias por protegerme y estar de mi lado. Sinceramente, esta androide es muy peligrosa en batalla y personalmente es aun peor; debo estar lista la próxima vez que me enfrente cara a cara con esa 'mujer de hojalata'. Oye, amiga, ¿Cómo llegaste aquí de la nada para salvarme de una muerte segura?". Pregunto Ayane.

"Escúchame primero, no somos amigas porque no nos conocemos. Solamente quería apartarte del peligro por el que pasabas, nada más". Dijo la joven ninja.

"Gracias, pero quería preguntarte algo: ¿Cómo te llamas y con qué motivo vienes al a NY?". Pregunto Ayane ni bien, en el hospital, los doctores curaban sus heridas.

"Me llamo Momiji y estoy en Nueva York por una simple razón. Busco a un amigo de la infancia que lo creí perdido desde que se fue, hace años, de la villa por la que yo también me aleje para ir por él. ¿Conoces a Ryu Hayabusa?". Pregunto la joven que se identifico con el nombre de Momiji.

¿Que intenciones tendrá esa ninja tras su llegada a NY? ¿Como reaccionara ella cuando sepa, por medio de Ayane, que ya no es el mismo de antes? ¿Podrá la oficial de policia ser capaz de juntar, después de mucho tiempo, a Momiji con Hayabusa, antes de que Christie los separe de nuevo? ¿Sera posible que el proyecto 'SHIELD', liderado por Lisa Hamilton, haga frente al 'Snake Alpha' de la británica? Estas preguntas serán resueltas en los próximos episodios de la historia, manténganse pendientes.


	9. La Pupila de Hayabusa

**Episodio Nueve: La Pupila de Hayabusa**

Después de analizar completamente el estado de salud de Ryu, los doctores tomaron la decisión de darle el alta tomando en cuenta la evolución favorable que ha tenido en estas últimas horas. Cuando dejo la habitación que le fue asignada, el ninja se reencontró con una expectante Ayane que se alegro por el alta que los médicos le otorgaron, pero le aconsejo que no descuide y se mantenga alejado de los peligros de la ciudad que Christie causa frecuentemente porque de lo contrario, le vendría una recaída que tardara demasiado en recuperarse. Sin embargo, él prefirió no tomar su consejo porque, como según lo cuenta, la ciudad lo necesita y no piensa dejar desprotegida para nada ya que, como lo presiente, un ataque devastador que acabaría con media ciudad y que Christie lo organizaría. Ayane pensó que Hayabusa metería miedo con sus presentimientos, pero aseguro que no trata de ser psíquico, vidente o cualquier otra cosa, solo que trataría de impedir un posible ataque hacia NY que podría significar el fin de 'La Gran Manzana'. Entonces, la ninja estará siempre dispuesta a ayudarlo junto con sus oficiales por más que vuelva al ruedo y se meta en problemas con tal de que impida cualquier ataque hecho por Christie y sus tropas. Y ya que hablamos de ella, les contare que ha trabajado de día y noche sin descanso con tal de ver su creación preparada y así fue: una androide con el profundo resentimiento hacia los humanos vio la luz ante los ojos de la británica que la llamo Mylene y le ordeno su primera misión: dar con el paradero de Ryu para luego asesinarlo. Con las tropas listas, el escuadrón 'Snake Alpha' se alisto para salir al centro de la ciudad para continuar con los saqueos sin contar con la aparición de la policía con Ayane a la cabeza. Y para hacerla calentar motores, Christie ordeno a su androide que vaya al encuentro de la oficial de policía para confrontarla en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo; al principio, cuando se vieron a las caras, Ayane quería que Mylene se apartara de su camino, pero se rehusó porque su misión era eliminarla por orden de Christie. La joven ninja noto, pese a que la androide sabía algo de ella, que la británica estaba detrás de esto aunque la más leal sirviente la invito a hablar menos y pelear en un lugar alejado del centro de la ciudad. Las involucradas estuvieron en un lugar desierto y comenzaron a batallar: la robot la dominaba por completo pese a no ser veloz para atacar y hábil para esquivar golpes. Sin embargo, apareció en la pelea una chica de cabello negro, amarrado a una cola de caballo y vestida en un atuendo ninja de colores blanco y rojo que salvo la vida a Ayane, interrumpiendo la pelea y llevándose al hospital para curar sus heridas. La joven guerrera le agradeció por salvar su vida de una muerte segura, pero le pregunto cómo termino en NY; pese a no ser amiga de ella porque no se conocen, la chica, cuyo nombre se llama Momiji le respondió que viajo a 'La Gran Manzana' con la intención de buscar a un amigo de la infancia que desapareció de la aldea sin razones aparentes y desconocidas. Ese amigo resulto ser Ryu Hayabusa.

"Que si lo conozco, lo conozco desde que tenia uso de razón. El también es mi amigo porque compartió conmigo tantas vivencias desde que eramos unos simples ninjas adolescentes e inexpertos... El tiempo pasa, la distancia nos separa, pero nuestra amistad seguirá intacta e inquebrantable... Es un placer conocerte, Momiji". Dijo la oficial estrechando su mano con la de Momiji, pero pese a no guardarle rencor alguno tras saber de la relación amical que tenían maestro y pupila, a ambas les une pasado y presente porque antes compartieron, por separado, muchas aventuras con Hayabusa y ahora se volverían a ver las caras por causas del destino.

"¿Sabes si, por alguna razón, lo volviste a ver ahora que estas en NY?". Pregunto Momiji, mientras Ayane no sabía si le ocultaría la verdad o si se lo diría.

"No… Aun no lo vi desde que llegue a Nueva York, pero… si me lo encuentro por cualquier parte, te lo haré saber, te prometo que sí. Es más, es fácil ubicar a mi maestro y dar con su paradero, pero quiero que sepas algo… el está un poco cambiado y puede que no lo reconozcas, así que… ten cuidado". Dijo Ayane.

"¿Me adviertes que tenga cuidado porque no es el mismo de antes? No puede ser… yo conozco a mi maestro mas por sus virtudes que por sus defectos, no me digas que cambio su comportamiento. Bueno, no importa, necesitare tu ayuda para encontrarlo como sea. Te daré mi celular para que me llames y me digas la ubicación exacta de donde Hayabusa esta. No me iré de aquí hasta haber cumplido con mi misión y tu eres mi cómplice principal". Dijo Momiji.

"Gracias por decirme que soy 'cómplice principal'… John, Cole… pensé que no vendrían al hospital en mi auxilio porque creyeron que me trajeron de emergencia por un asunto grave, pero gracias por venir de todas maneras. ¿Cómo así supieron de esto?". Pregunto Ayane que vio partir a Momiji y entrar a sus colegas oficiales.

"Supimos de esto porque hubo una emergencia en un lugar desierto que nos obligo a cambiar de atajo e ir contrarreloj para verte porque pensamos que sufrirías un grave accidente… ¿Qué paso realmente? Nos enteramos que Christie y una nueva general quisieron involucrarte en una pelea…". Dijo Cole.

"Resulta que una extraña androide creada por Christie me invito a pelear y en ella, me dio una severa tunda… mi rostro quedo con cicatrices y con unos que otros moretones. Estaba tan lastimada que pensé que me darían el tiro de gracia, pero una chica ninja me rescato cuando y me salvo la vida". Dijo Ayane.

"¿Qué quería esa jovencita que llego a NY para salvarte la vida?". Pregunto John.

"Más que nada, quiso protegerme del peligro. Sin embargo, lo principal era que buscaba a mi maestro… Hayabusa, pues, ¿Quién mas va a ser?". Dijo Ayane.

"Debiste agradecerla por lo que esa joven hizo por ti… ¿Qué le dijiste cuando te enteraste que andaba tras los pasos de tu maestro?". Pregunto John.

"Le dije que el está un poco cambiado y puede que no le reconozca. Sin embargo, lo mejor que podía hacer era ayudarla a ubicarlo para que se sienta tranquila; entonces, me dio el numero de su celular para que ella sepa que di con su ubicación exacta, lo cual me comprometí a ser su cómplice principal". Dijo la joven ninja.

"Bueno, con eso… le compensaras todo lo que esa chica hizo para salvarte la vida después de esa pelea con esa creación diabólica de Christie, ¿cierto?". Dijo Cole.

"Y, ¿Cómo se apareció esa tipa cibernética para vérselas contigo?". Pregunto John.

"No lo sé, pero tuve esa extraña sensación que esa robot fue creada por Christie para sus malas intenciones. Sin embargo, no sé cómo se topo conmigo si ni me conoce… aunque tengo la impresión de que todo fue parte de un plan organizado por la propia británica y que me usaron para llegar a su objetivo: buscar, encontrar y eliminar a Hayabusa, la carnada perfecta". Dijo Ayane que teme por la vida de su maestro de cualquier manera.

"¿Cómo la harás para impedir que esto pase?". Pregunto Cole.

"No lo sé, pero debo proteger su vida como sea sin llegar a lastimar a Momiji, eso si la ninja también se mete". Dijo Ayane, dispuesta a todo por defender a Ryu.

Mientras tanto, en Brooklyn, Momiji sigue en la búsqueda de su maestro, pero por más que consiga hallarlo, esta no tiene el éxito que esperaba. Ella llamo a Ayane que se encuentra en Uptown Manhattan para averiguar si la joven logro encontrarlo para que lo haga saber y vaya, usando sus poderes, a reencontrarse con él.

"¿Alo, Ayane? ¿Me escuchas? Te habla Momiji, estoy en Brooklyn, lejos de Manhattan; ¿lograste ubicar a mi maestro Ryu?". Pregunto la joven guerrera.

"(mirando a Ryu desde lejos) Creo que si… déjame acercarme para ver si realmente es el, pero será mejor que vengas rápido para verlo de cerca". Dijo su colega.

"Ok, voy para allá de inmediato… Gracias por tu ayuda, Ayane". Dijo Momiji.

"Ayane, tiempo sin vernos, pero… ¿Por qué luces lentes oscuros? ¿Te paso algo en el rostro?". Pregunto Ryu dándose cuenta que su compañera lucia su cara lastimada.

"Una soldado femenina enviada por Christie me ataco bien feo y me dejo con varias cicatrices y moretones en el rostro". Dijo Ayane que vio llegar a Momiji.

"¿Momiji? ¿Qué haces aquí en NY?". Pregunto Ryu que se encontró con su pupila.

"Llegue aqui con la conviccion de que este seria un buen lugar para buscarte y encontrarte y... dicho y hecho. Ayane me ayudo a dar con el paradero y por fin estas conmigo despues de años sin vernos". Dijo Momiji que, tras reprocharlo, se abrazo con Ryu quien tambien estaba agradecido con Ayane, pero el tenia algo que confesar a la joven.

"Gracias, Ayane, infinitas gracias por juntar a los dos para este momento, pero debes saber algo sobre Momiji… Ella es mi aprendiz". Dijo Ryu.

"¿Tu aprendiz? Así que ella no solo es tu amiga, es también tu aprendiz. ¿En qué sentido te convertiste en su mentor?". Pregunto Ayane.

"No te enfades ni lo tomes a mal… Yo te lo explicare, cuando era más joven… Ryu me entreno artes marciales desde técnicas básicas hasta las más complicadas y cada vez que aprendía una lección, nos compenetrábamos más, pero cuando parecía ir mejor… resulta que un día despareció dejándome una carta en la que decía que debía afrontar todas las peleas que vengan sin su ayuda. Pasaron los días, meses, años y ya no lo volvía a ver… hasta ahora". Dijo Momiji.

"Ya lo comprendo todo… Ryu me apoyo cuando éramos adolescentes en un asunto de vida y muerte; de ahí, cuando fue más joven, fue para entrenarte y ahora estas hecha una verdadera ninja gracias a las enseñanzas que Hayabusa te dio durante todos estos años… Bienvenida al grupo, Momiji". Dijo Ayane que abrazo a Momiji.

"Momiji, me encantaría que te unieras a mí en la lucha contra la delincuencia, corrupción y actos delictivos que está ocasionando una mujer y sus tropas contra toda la ciudad". Dijo Ryu que realizo una propuesta de la que Momiji está dudando en aceptar, pero ella tomo una decisión.

"Gracias Ryu por ofrecérmelo, pero prefiero trabajar con Ayane siendo oficial de policía. De todas maneras, estoy colaborando en esta batalla contra la delincuencia, corrupción y toda la maldad que a NY les está afectando… Una vez más, gracias por tu propuesta y espero que no te enojes". Dijo Momiji.

"¡Si, bienvenida al grupo, Momiji! De inmediato vamos a la compañía para que conozcas a tus nuevos compañeros y hagamos un recorrido". Dijo Ayane que se emociono tras la decisión que tomo Momiji, pero Christie se apareció de la nada para aguar la pequeña celebración.

"Un momento… De aquí no se irán… Quiero una pelea entre Ryu y yo, aquí y ahora". Dijo Christie que reto a Hayabusa a una confrontación mano a mano.

"Por mi lo acepto… Chicas, despejen el área, esto lo resolveré a solas". Dijo Ryu que, sin dudarlo, acepto el desafío de Christie sin saber que ella enviaría a Mylene.

"No, no lo hagas, maestro… Esto será muy peligroso para ti, te van a matar sin tenerte compasión". Dijo Momiji, pero la británica silencio sus palabras.

"Tu cállate, chiquilla insolente, no te metas en algo que a ti no te compete. Mylene, sal de allí, encontramos el objetivo; ahora, elimina a tu rival de una vez". Dijo Christie que dejo salir a la androide para sorpresa de Ryu y Momiji, pero a Ayane no le sorprendió que Mylene se asomara de nuevo.

"Ten cuidado… Esa robot es muy temible porque puede derrotarte y liquidarte hasta matarte, tal como casi me sucedió a mí y si no fuera por Momiji, hubiese estado en otro mundo. Mucha suerte, se que puedes ganarle… Vámonos, Momiji". Dijo Ayane que se llevo a la joven apartados de la zona de peligro.

"Lamento decepcionarte una vez más, Ryu, pero tu nueva oponente la tienes frente a tus ojos… ¿Lista, Mylene?". Pregunto Christie que se aparto del sitial.

"Objetivo localizado, misión: erradicación definitiva. Prepárate para perder, Ryu". Dijo Mylene que se preparo para su pelea fijando sus ojos en su oponente.

"No te tengo miedo, mujer de hojalata… Veremos lo que eres capaz de hacer para derrotarme; si te gano, de inmediato, vendré por Christie que nuevamente muestra una actitud de cobarde y esta vez, si que no se me escapa. La ganare usando mis mejores métodos. Vamos…". Dijo Ryu que no subestimo a su rival.

La felicidad por la reunión de los ninjas con Momiji les duro poco porque Christie y Mylene llegaron con la convicción de hacer la vida imposible a quien se interponga en su camino. En otro acto de cobardía, la británica se echa para atrás y manda a su fiel sirviente a que se enfrente en una batalla contra el humanoide que se quedo con las ganas y no tiene otra opción que esperar a que se dé la confrontación final con ella. ¿Este será, acaso, el principio del fin del camino para Hayabusa?


	10. Apoyo Sin Condiciones

**Episodio Diez: Apoyo Sin Condiciones**

Ayane le comento a Momiji, la chica que le salvo la vida de una muerte segura, que ha conocido a Ryu, es su amigo desde que usa la razón porque compartieron buenos y malos momentos cuando se convirtieron en ninjas adolescentes e inexpertos. Tras preguntar por segunda vez si lo había visto ahora en NY, pero lo negó aunque si lo ve… se lo hará saber por más que le advierta que ya no es el mismo de antes y puede que no la reconozca. Para la joven de ojos marrones claros, el aviso le tiene sin cuidado y para encontrarlo, necesitara la ayuda de Ayane para llevar a cabo su propósito haciéndola su cómplice principal. Cuando Momiji se retiro del hospital donde curaban sus heridas, sus compañeros John y Cole ingresaron para verla creyendo que la situación con su salud era grave, pero fue desmentido por la ninja que, adicionalmente, hablo sobre la pelea que tuvo con Mylene, la aparición de Momiji para salvar su vida y su búsqueda por todo NY para dar con el paradero de Ryu. Sin embargo, Ayane tuvo la mala sensación que esta pelea solo fue el primer paso para que Christie y su leal sirviente llegaran a su meta final: eliminar al humanoide. Tratar de impedirlo será difícil, pero hará todo lo que este a su alcance para proteger la vida de su maestro aunque su nueva amiga este envuelta en esto. Horas después, la joven de cabello lavanda observo a lo lejos a Hayabusa y, de inmediato, se comunico con Momiji para que ambos se reencuentren; tras una corta charla, ella apareció para la sorpresa del ninja que fue reprochado, pero a la vez, se sintió agradecido con Ayane por este reencuentro y le confeso, además, que la guerrera es su aprendiz durante varios años. Para que no se enfade ni lo tome a mal, tomo la palabra aduciendo que Ryu lo entreno para convertirla en una ninja como el, pero cuando parecía ir viento en popa, desapareció dejándola una carta de despedida; con el tiempo, ya no lo volvió a ver hasta ahora. Ryu le propuso unirse a su lucha para trabajar en su lucha contra la delincuencia, corrupción y otros actos delictivos, pero Momiji opto por ser colega de Ayane en la estación de policía donde ella trabaja. El entusiasmo y la felicidad de la oficial por tenerla entre sus filas no duro mucho ya que Christie y Mylene lo estropearon con su llegada; para empezar, la británica reto a una lucha de uno contra uno frente a Hayabusa y en un acto repudiable, mando a su androide para que se enfrente contra el humanoide en lugar de ella. Las chicas pidieron que no lo haga porque es peligroso y lo mataran en una, pero luego de aceptara la lucha, le rogaron que tenga cuidado porque la fiel esclava de Christie es una terrible competencia para el y le desearon suerte. Una vez más, está demostrado que la bella mujer huye para dejar a Hayabusa con los crespos hecho anhelando poder enfrentarla, pero nuevamente no será así según lo temido por él y ahora tendrá que pasar por encima a su rival de turno para después… tener el enfrentamiento que mas deseaba, pero… ¿podrá destruir a la robot para confrontar a Christie y terminar lo que empezaron antes?

"¿Quieres decir tus ultimas palabras antes de empezar esta pelea?". Pregunto Mylene, lista para comenzar su nueva batalla contra Ryu.

"No te tengo miedo, como te dije. Usa todas tus fuerzas que tengas porque puede que yo no sea fácil; si te confías y pecas de soberbia, te venceré". Dijo Ryu.

"Lo siento, mi único objetivo es vencerte y eliminarte según ordenes de mi ama Christie… Es la meta que venía persiguiendo desde que Christie me creo y usted no impedirá que cumpla con mi misión… Después de aniquilarte y erradicarte, me reuniré con mi patrona para destruir NY y sus alrededores" Dijo Mylene.

"Eso nunca lo permitiré… Quieras o no, tu misión no se realizara porque es mi destino el proteger este estado… ¿sabes qué? Es mi turno de ser el primero en atacarte…". Dijo Ryu que dio el puntapié inicial para comenzar la pelea en donde ambos pretenden dar todo de sí mismos.

Mientras que la confrontación empezaba a dar marcha, sin importar todo el desorden que ocasionarían en medio de la pista, Ayane llevo a Momiji a su cuartel de policía donde la presentaran frente al resto de sus compañeros como el nuevo refuerzo de su agrupación de oficiales de policía.

"John, Cole, Kevin, amigos todos… Les quiero presentar a una nueva integrante en nuestro equipo: su nombre es Momiji". Dijo la oficial.

"Mucho gusto a todos… No soy buena en esto, pero espero que me enseñen para yo aprender y así, convertirme en una oficial de policía como Ayane". Dijo Momiji.

"Hola Momiji… ¿Tu eres amiga de Ayane?". Pregunto Cole.

"Recien nos estamos conociendo, pero aun no somos amigas. De repente, podemos entablar una buena amistad con el tiempo". Respondía Momiji.

"Kevin, ¿podías acompañar a Momiji para hacer el recorrido por todo el lugar? Tengo que irme a ayudar a un amigo que se encuentra en peligro y necesita mi apoyo como sea…". Dijo la joven que se retira de la comisaria y se va al centro de la ciudad al encuentro de Hayabusa que seguía confrontándose con Mylene.

"¿Qué hare yo con esa joven? No puedes ir sin el consentimiento de John, es el líder la agrupación, tienes que pedirle permiso". Dijo Kevin.

"Estoy segura que John comprenderá todo esto, solo dile que fui a ayudar a mi amigo y no tardare en volver. Y como dije, acompaña a Momiji para que conozca las instalaciones del cuartel, luego… instálala en una habitación neutral para que deje sus pertenencias y espérenme allí cuando regrese… Nos vemos". Dijo Ayane.

"¿Ayane? ¿Dónde se fue ella sin mi autorización?". Pregunto John que se acerco a Kevin, mientras se dio cuenta de que Ayane se fue de la comisaria.

"Se fue al centro de la ciudad, atender un asunto de emergencia… Entienda como es ella cuando se trata de proteger a un amigo que se encuentra en aprietos". Dijo Kevin que dejo a John solo, mientras su colega fue a hacer un tour por el cuartel con Momiji que formo parte de su equipo.

"Ryu Hayabusa…". Pronuncio John el primer nombre que se le vino a la mente. Precisamente, ese mismo es al que Ayane va a su rescate en el centro de la ciudad.

Y ya que estamos en este lugar, retomamos la pelea Mylene y Ryu que seguían causando miles de destrozos alrededor del local, pero la gran ventaja que tenia la robot creada por Christie no fue impedimento para que el humanoide diera todo de sí mismo pese a los tantos golpes que recibió.

"La verdad que no pensé recibir una severa paliza de tu parte; sin embargo, este disfraz es indestructible, resistente ante cualquier rasguño u otra cosa. Así que, hagas lo que hagas, no puedes destrozar este uniforme hecho de metal al 100%". Dijo el ninja que mostraba rastros de cansancio durante la pelea con Mylene.

"No me importa, lo que tu digas me tiene sin cuidado. Ahora, ¿Qué le parece si le doy el golpe de gracia? Quiero terminar con esto y volver a mis aposentos con mi ama Christie. Estas casi acabado, Ryu". Dijo la androide que tiene contra las cuerdas al humanoide que se dio cuenta, demasiado tarde, de lo peligrosa que es.

Mylene tomo la espada y lentamente acerco su filo hacia el rostro de Ryu y antes de que simulara dar el golpe final, Ayane apareció corriendo para salvarlo.

"¡Toma esto, mujer de lata oxidada!". Dijo la joven ninja que, a lo lejos, arrojo un bate de beisbol mediante una patada al estilo futbolero para salvar a Hayabusa.

"Ayane, ¿Qué haces aquí? Se supone que tu debiste estar con Momiji en todo momento y manteniendose alejadas de todo peligro, mientras que yo sigo batallando contra Mylene, lo cual me parece una injusticia porque debería estar enfrentándome contra Christie y no contra una robot que tiene casi las mismas habilidades que yo, pero que, aun así, me saca ventaja por la descomunal fuerza que tiene y que casi me mata". Dijo Ryu que bebió un extraño liquido hecho por ella para recuperar energías.

"Le ofrezco mis sinceras disculpas, maestro, pero mi terquedad de ninja pudieron más que cualquier otra cosa llevándome a la cueva del demonio para salvar su pellejo de nuevo. Y si por alguna razón, Hayabusa, la hacemos frente al androide… pues, tendremos que luchar y morir juntos porque así valdrá la pena". Dijo Ayane.

"¡Que discurso tan conmovedor, jovencita! Hasta casi me ablandas el corazón, pero eso no te servirá lo suficiente porque, en cuanto termine de deshacerme de tu maestro adorado, pero intruso… Vendré por ti para acabar con lo que empezamos y dejar tu cara más horrible de la que tienes ahora" Dijo Mylene.

"Eres una desgraciada malvada… ¿Cómo pudiste ser capaz de dejarlo en estas condiciones? O sea, si no fuera por mí, ya estaría muerto, pero… felizmente que llegue a tiempo para hacerle frente a tu enfermo plan de aniquilación. Atrévete a ponerle una mano encima porque no respondo. ¿Listo, Hayabusa?". Dijo Ayane.

"Oh si, completamente listo. Aquí vamos de nuevo". Respondía un Ryu que se recupero de milagro gracias a un extraño brebaje otorgado por su compañera.

Este mano a mano se convirtió en una lucha de desventaja en contra de Mylene, ya que Ayane intervino, contra la voluntad de sus compañeros oficiales, para brindarle apoyo a Hayabusa que, en ese momento, estaba con todo en su contra debido a los constantes ataques feroces de esta peligrosa androide por más de que este se defendía a capa y espada, esquivaba los golpes, pero poco o nada pudo hacer para atacar porque ella tenía una fuerza descomunal que, como decíamos en capítulos anteriores, envidiaría a cualquiera. Ahora, con su refuerzo, la balanza en la riña se inclino a favor del ninja justiciero ya que los dos, con una rauda velocidad y ataques dobles… atacaron a Mylene sin piedad, similar a lo que paso cuando ella provocaba primero en sus peleas contra los guerreros.

"Ríndete, Mylene… Ya no podrás con nosotros aunque intentes emprender retirada para encontrarte con tu patrona; ahora, estarás hecha picadillo". Dijo Ryu.

"¿Quieres hacerme picadillo? Ha, mira quién habla de querer hacerme picadillo. Me ofendes cruelmente, Ryu… Y por eso, me la pagaras bien caro". Dijo Mylene.

"No, antes de eso… nosotros te acabaremos contigo…". Dijo Ayane.

La rebelde oficial de policía la lleno de golpes a diestra y siniestra; por más que Mylene se levantaba reaccionando, no fue suficiente porque se sentía débil ante la humillación que recibía. Acto seguido, ella preparo a su maestro para hacer juntos un ataque especial que consistía en concentrar todas sus energías en sus manos y formar una gran bola doble para apuntarla y lanzarla hacia Mylene que salió disparada por los aires hasta caer al suelo grave.

"¡La justicia gana!". Dijeron ambos ninjas al unísono después de derrotar a la androide que se retiro derrotada hacia la casa de Christie.

Ayane tenía razón: ella estaría dándole la mano a Hayabusa cuando más lo necesite y para eso estuvo en la pelea contra Mylene, para brindarle un granito de arena en su sangrienta y agotadora lucha en la que termino ganando gracias a ella, ya que si no fuera por su brillante intervención, el estaría moribundo una vez más. La androide sigue viva, pero fue derrotada aunque más adelante regresara para vengarse del ninja humanoide y la oficial de policía de la mano de su ama Christie.


	11. Secretos entre Mujeres

**Episodio Once: Secretos entre Mujeres**

Tras una breve charla, un puntapié basto para que Ryu y Mylene comenzaran a medir fuerzas en una pelea incitada por Christie. Por otro lado, Momiji fue recibida por John, Kevin y Cole, los compañeros de Ayane, y por el resto de oficiales que asistieron a la presentación en sociedad de su nueva integrante. Sin embargo, a la joven se le ocurrió hacer un cambio de planes a ultimo momento, pero Kevin le impidió que vaya sin autorización de John, pero ella está segura de que él lo entenderá; así que, la también ninja lo dejo como encargado de acompañar a Momiji para hacer un tour por las instalaciones del local, le asignaran una habitación para que desempaque sus pertenencias y terminaran esperando su regreso. Cuando se percato de su salida, John se acerco a Kevin y le pregunto a donde se había ido Ayane, pero solo asintió a decir que se fue al centro de la ciudad por un asunto de emergencia y que debe comprender la situación por la que pasa. Tras saber de la noticia, al líder se le vino a la cabeza el nombre de Ryu y es precisamente por esa razón que su colega va al centro de la ciudad para darle una manito en su lucha para vencer a Mylene que, hasta el momento, viene dominando al humanoide que poco o nada está haciendo para lograr detenerla. Cuando pensó que le darían el golpe final con la espada de la robot de Christie, Ayane arrojo un bate de beisbol mediante una patada al mismo estilo de los jugadores de futbol salvando su vida y sorprendiendo a un Ryu que no entendía que hacia su compañera si debía estar con Momiji protegidas de todo peligro, mientras el intentaría derrotar a Mylene por mas inútil que esta fuere. A su turno, la ninja de la mariposa le ofreció disculpas por ser terca, pero lo hizo con tal de salvar su pellejo de nuevo y que si van a luchar y morir juntos en acción, lo harán porque valdrá la pena totalmente. Este breve discurso conmueve a Mylene, pero aun así no ablandaron su duro corazón de metal y fue entonces que, tras su discurso de apoyo moral, ambos volvieron al ruedo entre una lluvia de golpes que la dejaron débil y una gran bola de energía que ambos concentraron con sus manos, su mente y sus habilidades ninjas, dicho ataque envió muy lejos a Mylene que salió gravemente lastimada. Ayane tenía razón: para cualquier cosa que Hayabusa necesite, el no dudara en contar con su apoyo porque siempre tendrá un apoyo incondicional que le hace falta.

"¿Dónde has estado? ¿Por qué te fuiste sin mi autorización?". Pregunto John, mientras vio como Ayane volvía del centro de la ciudad.

"Tenía una emergencia que debía solucionar cuanto antes al centro de NY". Dijo su colega, que observo como sus compañeros la esperaron fastidiados con ella.

"¿Y crees que es bonito que esa emergencia fuera ayudar a Ryu Hayabusa?". Pregunto John que la recrimino por la actitud que tuvo a favor del ninja.

"John, ¿otra vez vuelves a lo mismo? Habíamos acordado antes de que ese asunto nunca más se volvería a tocar… Por favor, ese tema quedo zanjado y lo que haga a partir de ahora será mi problema, pero le ofrezco mis disculpas del caso por escaparme sin autorización suya". Dijo Ayane, mientras se disculpaba con John.

"Disculpada estas, Ayane, pero de ahora en adelante… todo lo que haga, tendrá que hacerse bajo mi supervisión. Puede retirarse y, por cierto, Kevin ya acompaño a Momiji con el recorrido por todos los esparcimientos del local y se encuentra instalada en la habitación que la asignaron, ella dormirá contigo". Dijo John.

"Gracias, John. ¿Pueden decirme donde está Momiji?". Pregunto Ayane.

Mientras sus compañeros le guiaron a Ayane hasta la recamara donde se encuentra instalada Momiji, Christie le reclama a Mylene por su derrota ante ella y Hayabusa.

"¡Eres una inútil! ¿Cómo permitiste que una ninja interfiera en tu batalla contra Ryu cuando tenias todo para ganar y cumplir con tu misión?". Pregunto Christie.

"Lo lamento mucho, patrona, estaba en mis manos, pero la tal Ayane se interpuso en mi camino e hizo que la historia de la pelea se cambie por completo. Sin embargo, necesito vengarme de esa tipa porque no consentiré que trampas en mi contra se den, este era un caso que debió resolverse entre Ryu y yo". Dijo Mylene.

"Eso de que me digas 'patrona' casi ya no tiene caso, pero para que vuelvas a ganarte mi confianza… tienes que eliminar a esa tal Ayane y tras ello, erradica para siempre a Ryu Hayabusa, nuestra mayor amenaza porque, no en vano, te he creado para que los aniquiles para siempre; luego de que NY caiga como pólvora… ya no me servirás en absoluto. Así que, ve para que te reparen y aprovecha la última oportunidad que te doy porque después ya no te la daré otra vez". Dijo Christie.

"Así será, mi ama…". Dijo Mylene que se gana nuevamente la confianza de Christie y espera cumplir la misión sin cometer otro error.

"¡Tropas! Mientras Mylene está en la sala de operaciones, por lo que es poco probable que aparezca para pelear, es turno de cubrir su lugar; vayan a la ciudad para causar estragos, los mayores que la poblacion no pueda soportar. Ya falta poco para que 'La Gran Manzana' se pudra con Hayabusa y Ayane dentro de la larga lista de víctimas que tendremos a medida de que la guerra de escuadrones se acerca". Dijo Christie que ordeno a sus clones malignos para que salgan a la ciudad y entren en acción.

Por otro lado, Ayane se encuentra con Momiji en su habitación donde había una charla pendiente entre ambas ninjas sobre la actitud de la primera en mención.

"¿Qué paso? ¿Le salvaste el pellejo al maestro Ryu?". Pregunto Momiji.

"Si, pero… mi compañero John es tan terco que ya ni soporto su manera de ser. ¿Cómo se le ocurre recriminarme por irme a la ciudad para salvarlo? Se le dijo que nunca mas tocáramos ese tema, pero aun así sigue manteniendo esa retorcida idea de que él sigue estando muerto cuando la realidad es otra". Dijo Ayane.

"¿Por qué? ¿Qué ha pasado realmente antes de que yo llegara para ir en busca de mi maestro?". Pregunto Momiji sospechando que Ayane mentiría en su cara.

"Bueno, te lo explicare detalladamente. Hace poco, casi mes y medio, Ryu tuvo un accidente de tráfico cuando trabajaba como policía; yo llegue aquí justo cuando andaba buscándolo por todas partes, pero tras saber la noticia de su supuesta muerte… mis lágrimas salieron porque no podía creer que muriera sin que yo lo viera. Sin embargo, un día, salimos a un muelle que conducía al puente de Manhattan y vi a lo lejos que un robot humano peleaba contra una mujer… Tuve que intervenir para detenerlos y… ¿a que no sabes lo que paso después?". Pregunto Ayane, mientras se encerró la puerta para que nadie escuchara su charla con Momiji.

"Mmm… no sé. ¿Qué paso?". Pregunto Momiji con curiosidad por seguir escuchando la historia que Ayane continuaba contando.

"Pues, resulta que Ryu se quito su casco de protección, se volteo hacia mí y yo me quede helada, tanto así que mis compañeros me preguntaron que me sucedía y yo debía decir la verdad. Ellos no me creyeron al inicio y hasta me dijeron que estaba loca porque estaba viendo a un muerto, pero no era así… Debía armarme de valor, hacerles entrar en razón y aclarar que mi maestro estaba vivo… y así ocurrió". Dijo Ayane, mientras por su cabeza pasaron imágenes de los sucesos anteriores.

"Quiere decir que mi maestro… se convirtió en un humanoide (humano mas robot) tras un accidente y que… todo aquel que lo conocía lo dio por muerto cuando supo de la noticia por la televisión o por radio, lo que sea. Con razón, me querías decir, cuando nos encontramos, que él está algo cambiado en cuanto a personalidad y que, aparentemente, no me podría reconocer… Ahora entiendo todo, gracias por explicármelo a destiempo, Ayane". Dijo Momiji agradecida con la oficial de policía por mentirla.

"¿A destiempo? ¿Cómo? Todas estas cosas sucedieron rápido que ni siquiera tuve la chance de contártelo en su debido momento, perdóname". Dijo Ayane.

"De acuerdo, te perdono, pero lo más importante es que supe todo lo que paso anteriormente. Ahora tendré que acostumbrarme a ver a mi maestro desde otra perspectiva y… un momento, ¿Por qué esbozas una sonrisa y un suspiro?". Pregunto Momiji que se paro después de que observara un completo cambio de humor en Ayane.

"¿Quieres enterarte porque estoy así? Pues bien, resulta que, poco a poco, estoy comenzando a sentir cositas por un amigo cercano a mí y… la emoción es mucha porque, siendo yo una oficial de policía y, al mismo tiempo, una ninja, nunca había sentido algo distinto a esto. ¿Me comprendes?". Dijo, mientras tomaba un peluche.

"No, no me digas que el amor comenzó a tocar las puertas de tu corazón. Se sincera, ¿Cuál de todos los amigos cercanos que tienes es el afortunado que pretende conquistarte? Vamos… no te quedes callada, nadie nos escuchara, así que dime lo que quieras porque estamos en confianza". Dijo Momiji.

"Ay, Momiji… Te lo contare: me enamore, me enamore sin querer de un amigo cercano a mi entorno, pero no es uno de aquí. ¿Te imaginas como una ninja se puede enamorar de un colega suyo? Pues, a mi me está pasando desde ahora". Dijo Ayane que, ilusionada y entusiasmada, expreso sus sentimientos hacia Momiji.

"¿Qué? No me digas que estas poniendo tus ojos en… ¡Lo sabia! Sabía que estarías enamorada del maestro. Oye, será mejor que se lo digas personalmente, mientras más pronto lo hagas, mejor; no esperes el último momento". Dijo una sorprendida Momiji tras saber que Ayane se enamoro de Ryu, ni más ni menos.

"Tomare tu consejo porque no quiero que mis colegas se enteren de esto, ni mucho menos John porque es tan capaz de expulsarme de la comisaria y de darme de baja. Es más, el no confía en Hayabusa, pero yo hare que las cosas cambien para bien aunque sea a regañadientes". Dijo Ayane.

"Ayane… el hecho de que John no confíe en el del todo, no cambia lo que tu sientes por mi maestro. Aprovecho esta ocasión para prometerte que no tratare de interponerme en tu relación con Ryu y, al mismo tiempo, me alegro por ti porque encontraste el amor de tu vida; ahora, ruega que esto no sea solo una ilusión ya que luego terminaras sufriendo como la mayoría que cae en este clásico error". Aconsejaba Momiji, mientras la abrazaba.

"Momiji… gracias, gracias por guardar mi secreto; será difícil que lo mantengas a salvo, pero confiare en ti para lo que quieras. Espero que ninguno de mis compañeros sepa o descubra sobre mi relación con Hayabusa porque mi trabajo penderá de un hilo y quedare desempleada de por vida". Dijo Ayane.

El amor esta en el aire, florece de a pocos y solo depende de los involucrados si se marchitara o no. Por primera vez, Ayane está feliz porque, ante Momiji, expuso sus sentimientos y afirmo estar enamorada de Ryu Hayabusa, pero deberá contarle a su propio maestro lo más pronto posible antes de que sus compañeros de trabajo se enteren o la descubran en otras actitudes. ¿Sera capaz también Momiji guardar su secreto y no traicionarla por la espalda?


	12. Declaracion en Secreto

**Episodio Doce: Declaracion en Secreto**

Tras la pelea entre los ninjas y Mylene en pleno centro de la ciudad, Ayane volvió a la comisaría donde sus compañeros la esperaban de brazos cruzados. John la recrimino por salir sin su permiso para atender una emergencia que no era más que salvar a Ryu y cooperar con él en su confrontación contra la fiel sirviente de Christie. Frustrada y, al mismo tiempo, satisfecha por recibir el perdón de su líder, la oficial le advirtió que nunca más se volverá a tocar ese tema porque dicho asunto quedo zanjado. Por otro lado, Christie llama duramente la atención a Mylene por no cumplir con la misión que se le encomendó; la androide uso la excusa de que una tercera persona se interpuso en la pelea justo cuando estaba a punto de ganarla. Estando ella débil, su ama le permitió ir a la sala de operaciones para hacer unos ajustes, pero antes le da una segunda oportunidad para exterminarlos y después tratar que el resto de la población caiga poco a poco. Mientras que su escudero principal se encuentra no disponible para pelear, sus tropas se preparan para cubrir su lugar yendo a la gran ciudad con la consigna de seguir causando más estragos como de costumbre. Por otro lado, Ayane y Momiji se encuentran en la habitación de esta ultima para contarle sobre la pequeña discusión que tuvo con John tras su regreso de Uptown Manhattan, pero la aprendiz de oficial sospecho que hay algo mas detrás de esta historia y pidió que la también ninja lo relatara con lujos de detalles. Después de aquel flashback, ella lo comprendió todo antes de su arribo a NY y la agradeció por hacerla saber, aunque sea, fuera de tiempo; sin embargo, la preocupación de Ayane fue cambiada por una sonrisa y un suspiro; la razón: admitió, en presencia de Momiji, que está enamorada de Hayabusa y encargo a su nueva amiga para que guarde su secreto, mientras que ella hara todo lo que este a su alcance para confesárselo personalmente antes de que sus otros colegas, especialmente John, no se enteren de esto o que la descubran en actitudes comprometedoras. A su turno, Momiji le prometió a Ayane que no se interpondrá en su flamante relación sentimental con su también maestro porque le traerían graves problemas en su trabajo y su amistad se verá puesta a prueba.

"Ay, Dios mío… ¿Por qué Ayane tuvo que involucrarme en esto estando enamorada por primera vez de su maestro? Yo no sé guardar secretos, pero hare todo lo posible antes de que sus oficiales me escuchen, se enteren de esto y me obliguen a contarlo todo… No quiero que, cuando surja esta tempestad, ella me tilde de traidora, pero lo hare para salvar su romance con Hayabusa". Dijo Momiji, pero John se acerco escuchando todo lo que hablo desde la pared.

"¿Así que, Ayane tiene un romance con Ryu Hayabusa?". Pregunto John.

"John, ¿Qué haces aquí?". Pregunto Momiji, afirmando su temor sobre este tema.

"¿Qué hago yo aquí? Estoy libre de trabajo por estas horas, pero eso es lo de menos. Te pregunte si Ayane tenía un romance con Ryu". Pregunto John de nuevo.

"No… no tienen una relación sentimental entre los dos… Y si existiera o lo supiera, igual no te lo contaría porque no me inspiras confianza". Dijo Momiji.

"¿Por qué crees tú que yo no te inspiro confianza?". Pregunto John una vez más, adquiriendo una pose de inquietud ante la respuesta de Momiji.

"Porque… siento que, en cualquier momento, me obligaras a decir la verdad aunque le prometí a Ayane guardar su secreto y me amenazaras con Dios sabe que. Te lo pido, John, que no me exijas que revele lo que tu colega me dijo porque eso seria traicionar tanto a ella como a Hayabusa por la espalda. De veras, ¿te importa poco que tu compañera y tu ex amigo caído salgan perjudicados cuando, por tu culpa, todo se eche a la basura? Piénsalo bien y luego me lo dices". Dijo Momiji.

La pregunta de Momiji dejo incomodo a John porque estuvo a un tris de que revelara la verdad, aun en contra de su voluntad, sobre el supuesto romance que Ayane sostiene con Hayabusa. Precisamente, el ninja humanoide llega a Queens junto con camiones de ambulancia y de policía para salvar a la gente de los peligros que ocasionan, por enésima vez, las tropas de clones malignos enviados por Christie. Cuando el justiciero hacia su aparición en varios centros comerciales, pidiendo a la gente que se retire del lugar, varios soldados lo tomaron por la espalda, pero astutamente se aparto de ellos comenzando con la batalla. Al terminar la lluvia de golpes y patadas que le propino a los clones y que significo su victoria, la gente volvió a sus puestos de trabajo agradecidos con el por proteger sus vidas, pero en eso… Ayane llega por atrás para sorprenderlo con el anuncio de la noticia que cambiaria el curso de las cosas para Hayabusa.

"Maestro, necesito hablar seriamente con usted…". Dijo Ayane.

"¿Qué haces aquí, Ayane? ¿No ve que este lugar es peligroso? Mejor, vamos a otro lugar para que conversemos tranquilos". Dijo Ryu que la llevo a otra parte.

"Esta bien... necesitaba hablar con usted de algo serio, pero... vamos por partes. Le dije a mis amigos que me tomaría la mañana libre en mi trabajo y lo entendieron; ahora que lo busque por todos lados y lo encontre, es muy dificil tratar de entablar este asunto contigo. Mi cuerpo siente escalofríos, mis manos me tiemblan poco a poco, me estoy poniendo muy nerviosa… Ayúdame con esto, Hayabusa porque no sé por dónde empezar". Dijo Ayane, pero Ryu toca sus manos delicadas y la mira a los ojos.

Después de que el ninja cibernético tocara sus manos sin que ella dijera nada, el ninja la abraza fuertemente para calmar sus nervios que eran imposibles de controlarlos.

"Se ve que los nervios te quieren jugar una mala pasada, pero yo te ayudare a calmarlos sin tu me ayudas también a contarme lo que tenias pendiente por decirme. Anda, dímelo porque estoy con una curiosidad enorme de saberlo y hasta quieres que me contagie de tus nervios". Dijo el ninja, mientras ella se aparta de su lado.

"Esta bien, te lo diré para que la curiosidad no te mate y no vivas en la incertidumbre: desde el tiempo que nos conocimos y, hasta ahora, en la que nos reencontramos, la química ha sido enorme pese a las circunstancias que nos hicieron tomar distintos destinos… Me costo pensarlo mucho, pero decidí que quiero ser mas que una amiga para ti; por eso, y abiertamente, declaro mi mas profundo amor hacia ti". Dijo Ayane, mientras Hayabusa se quedo gélido de la emoción y la beso en la boca sin pensar dos veces.

"Oye, no sé qué pensar, Ayane. Me sorprendió gratamente el hecho de que te declararas ante mí, pero lamento decirte que aun no tengo una respuesta fija porque el hecho de que te enamores de mi significara una pérdida de tiempo y yo tengo una ciudad que salvar, perdóname". Dijo Ryu.

"Ha… Hayabusa. ¿No pretenderás romperme el corazón tan pronto por más que yo este enamorada de ti, o si?". Pregunto Ayane.

"No, no pretendo hacerte esto porque si lo hago, me condeno de por vida. Sin embargo, en este caso, no puedo darte una respuesta concreta, déjame pensarlo bien y luego te lo responderé sin falta; siento desilusionarte tan pronto, pero tú tienes la culpa por ir demasiado rápido cuando no debe ser así". Dijo Ryu.

"Tienes razón, pero quise ir a este ritmo porque no quiero que mis colegas del trabajo sepan de esto o que nos descubran en actitudes comprometedoras. Por eso, quise aprovechar el tiempo para declarar mi amor hacia ti y no esperar a que sea el último momento o que ellos den un paso adelante". Dijo Ayane.

Luego de saber sobre la intención que Ayane tenía y temiendo de que ella solo se enamoro de él solo por el interés de salvar su pellejo, Hayabusa toco las manos de su compañera para seguirle la corriente y se acerco para besarla en la boca por primera vez en su vida. Poco a poco, se dará cuenta de que los sentimientos que sentirá por ella no son falsos, son reales y tendrá que demostrárselo por más que haya una ciudad a quien salvar del peligro inminente que atravesara.

"Wow, Ha… Hayabusa, ¿Qué fue eso? ¿Me besaste?". Pregunto Ayane que se perdió en la confusión y no se dio cuenta de que el humanoide le dio un beso en la boca.

"Te bese sin querer porque, no importa la intención que tengas, no quiero que tus compañeros sepan o nos descubran. Te defenderé de aquellos que intentan hacerte daño y juntos lucharemos por este amor que nació aquí contra viento y marea". Dijo Ryu que, después de ser claro y tajante, la beso nuevamente en la boca.

"Gracias, gracias mil… No pensé decirte esto, pero tengo ganas de contarle a Momiji que nos amamos como dos locos adolescentes que encontraron su alma gemela por más que seamos ninjas. Previamente le comente que comencé a sentir amor por ti y ahora como reaccionara ante esto, pero aun siento miedo… Miedo de que mis compañeros me tilden como traidora debido a esto y además, temo que no sepa guardar secretos cuando yo le encargue que lo proteja". Dijo Ayane.

"¿Por qué tienes que sentir miedo? Nada pasara si mantenemos este romance en secreto, solo unos pocos sabrán de esto". Dijo Ryu, pero el celular sonó de repente.

"¿Alo, Ayane? ¿Interrumpo algo?". Pregunto Lisa, quien la llama a su celular.

"No, no es por nada, pero este no es un buen momento para llamarme porque ahorita estoy con Ryu en plena vía publica". Dijo Ayane.

"¡Qué bueno! Entonces, será mejor que tanto tú como el Sr. Hayabusa vengan al hospital o, más bien, a mi centro de operaciones que es en el sótano de la misma clínica… Vengan lo más pronto posible porque tengo un asunto que deberían saber antes de que sea demasiado tarde; es todo por ahora; los espero". Dijo Lisa.

"¿Quién era y que te dijo?". Pregunto Ryu, después de que Lisa colgara su comunicación con Ayane, no sin antes conversar con ella.

"Era la Dra. Lisa Hamilton. Ella quiere citarnos en el sótano del hospital cuanto antes porque tiene un tema que, para ella, urge que lo trate con nosotros. Así que, no perdamos tiempo, hay trabajo por hacer, Hayabusa". Dijo Ayane, mientras ambos acudían a la citación de Lisa, accediendo a su petición.

"Vaya, llegaron a tiempo… Gracias por atender a mi llamado; este tema del cual voy a tratar a continuación… es muy delicado, por lo cual necesito que presten mucha atención. Christie Allen ha organizado un escuadrón que es muy capaz de destruir la ciudad en pocos segundos. Su equipo es liderado por ella misma, Mylene, una robot que se convirtió en la segunda al mando, y una sarta de clones malignos que le sirven de adorno". Dijo Lisa, pero a ambos les pareció familiar esta historia.

"Conocemos a Christie y las malas intenciones que tiene para con la ciudad… Pero, ¿de que haya creado un escuadrón? Eso sí que es nuevo". Dijo Ryu.

"En efecto, es una gran novedad. Ahora, si queremos evitar que su escuadrón realice el más devastador apocalipsis… debemos atacar con lo que mejor tenemos para salvar la ciudad y por eso, después de pensar mucho, decidí formar mi propio aditamento. Denle la bienvenida al proyecto 'Justice Shield'". Dijo Lisa.

El proyecto que Lisa presento en sociedad ante los ninjas es la gota que derramo el vaso en una guerra donde Christie y sus compinches preparan el Armagedón mas grande jamás realizado contra NY. Sin embargo, ¿Ayane y Hayabusa serán llamados para integrar este nuevo equipo y evitar que la 'Gran Manzana' caiga extinta, despareciendo para siempre? Y por otro lado, ¿serán capaces la oficial de policía y el humanoide de ocultar su amor antes de que este quede al descubierto?


	13. Guerra de Escuadrones

**Episodio Trece: Guerra de Escuadrones**

Momiji está preocupada porque no sabe guardar secretos, pero Ayane le encargo el de no divulgar a sus compañeros sobre su romance con Ryu. Sin embargo, John escucho a lo lejos lo que la joven dijo y fue tras ella para confirmar su sospecha, pero ella lo negó por más de que lo sepa o que esta noticia existiera porque él no le parece confiable para su persona. Ante el temor que siente de que le obligaran a decir la verdad y tras la pregunta que John le formulo, Momiji le ruega que no le fuerce a revelar el secreto porque le traicionaría a su colega y, no solo eso, también le daría la espalda a Hayabusa, pero… al parecer, al oficial no le importo nada la ultima interrogante hecha por la joven guerrera que lo invito a que piense bien en la respuesta que dará mas adelante. Mientras tanto, en Queens, el ninja respondió al llamado de la gente que se encontraba en peligro y repartió golpes, patadas, puntapiés y puños a diestra y siniestra a los clones malignos que fueron previamente enviados por Christie, su dueña, para seguir causando el desorden acostumbrado. Después de vencerlos, el se lleva un susto tras recibir la visita de Ayane que, a pesar de no poder controlar sus nervios al inicio, se armo de valor y revelo estar enamorada del humanoide. Helado tras escuchar la noticia y con un beso en la boca que le estampo a su amiga, Ryu aun no tuvo una respuesta fija para aceptar o rechazar ser su enamorado; pensando de que le rompería el corazón, ella se dio cuenta que, tras escuchar las palabras de su compañero, está yendo tan rápido, pero era su manera de hacerlo porque trata de evitar que sus colegas de trabajo se enteren del romance o que la descubran en escenas comprometedoras. Así, sabiendo de la buena intención que tenia, Ryu siguió el pequeño "juego" que Ayane organizaba y le dio un buen beso en la boca sin que le importase las consecuencias que tendría esto cuando lo descubran y se comprometió a defender este amor de aquellos obstáculos que los pueden separar. Sin embargo, esta charla fue interrumpida por Lisa Hamilton que se comunico con los ninjas para que sean citados al sótano del hospital donde trabaja porque tenía un asunto delicado de que entablar con ellos. Acudiendo a su llamado, los jóvenes se encontraron con la científica que les explico sobre las malas intenciones que tiene Christie y como fue capaz de crear por su cuenta un escuadrón hábil para causar la mayor catástrofe que NY jamás ha soportado; ante esto, presento en sociedad el proyecto que estaba preparando de manera incógnita: el proyecto 'Justice Shield', un escuadrón que le puede hacer la guerra al aditamento de Christie para salvar la ciudad y del cual pretende invitar a la oficial de policía y el humanoide para formar parte de ella. ¿Podrán ellos unirse a su equipo para luchar contra las fuerzas de la delincuencia y el desorden antes de llevar a cabo el pandemonio?

"¿Proyecto ''Justice Shield''? Nunca oímos hablar de eso". Dijo Ayane.

"Exacto, nunca oyeron hablar de esto… hasta ahora. Lo que quiero hacer con este proyecto es acabar con la delincuencia que no tiene cuando acabar en NY y para ello, quiero reclutarlos porque sé que ustedes, aparte de la policía, son los únicos capaces de vencer a Christie y su sarta de seguidores oscuros". Dijo Lisa.

"Seguramente, pienso que… como todo escuadrón, tiene que haber un líder. En este caso, Christie comanda lo que es suyo, pero en caso de que nos uniéramos a su agrupación, ¿a quién piensa elegir para que lleve las riendas de su proyecto?". Pregunto Ryu, pero la respuesta de Lisa lo dejara boquiabierto.

"Bueno, pensaba que podría ser usted, señor, el elegido para liderar nuestro escuadrón porque tiene todas las condiciones requeridas para guiarnos al triunfo. Además, usted viene equipado con la más alta tecnología alrededor de su cuerpo y con ello… será imposible que te detengan".

"¡Wow! ¿De verdad piensas hacer eso con Hayabusa, claro si es que se integra a tu agrupación?". Pregunto Ayane, esbozando una sonrisa y abrazándolo fuertemente.

"Así es; por eso, sigo esperando a que ambos me den una contestación para que se comprometan en unirse al proyecto "Justice Shield". Primero, vayan a un rincón, piensen bien y después me lo dirán porque es una de las decisiones más difíciles que han tomado hasta ahora". Dijo Lisa, mientras los ninjas se alejan de su guarida.

"De acuerdo… Lisa nos permitió tomarnos tiempo para decidir si formaremos parte de su agrupación. ¿Tú qué dices? Espera, espera… antes que lo digas, te recuerdo que ella te dio cierta ventaja porque, si nos integramos a eso, tu serás su líder debido a las condiciones optimas que ella te menciono previamente". Dijo Ayane.

"¿Un líder, yo? No se me paso a la cabeza dicha idea… Si nos unimos, tendremos más posibilidades de vencer a Christie y su ejército de alimañas pese a que ella tenga una estrategia bajo la manga que haga revertir el resultado a su favor. Sin embargo, existe una segunda opción: esta consiste en que yo puedo trabajar por mi cuenta y, a la vez, aportaría en algo al proyecto de Lisa". Dijo Ryu que pretende adicionar una idea ante las propuestas anteriores.

"¿Trabajar por tu cuenta? Mmmm… Mira, no te puedo asegurar nada, pero a Lisa la tendrás que convencer con lo mejor que tengas porque no sé si aprobara tu idea de que labores por tu cuenta y, al mismo tiempo, vayas por el mismo lado que nosotros. Aunque de aceptarla, Momiji seria la adecuada para reemplazarte". Dijo Ayane.

"¿Momiji? ¡Verdad! ¿Cómo no había pensado en ella antes? Bueno, creo que ya tenemos una decisión tomada, ¿verdad? Vamos a comentárselo a Lisa". Dijo Ryu.

"Lisa, Ryu y yo lo hemos pensado mucho y llegamos a dos conclusiones distintas. Dejare que mi compañero tome la palabra primero". Dijo Ayane.

"Está bien. Lo escucho, Sr. Hayabusa". Dijo Lisa.

"Bueno, la razón por la que Ayane me cedió la palabra primero fue porque… Decidí trabajar por mi cuenta sin dejar de aportar a su grupo". Dijo Ryu.

"No comprendo. ¿Quiere ir por su propia cuenta sin dejar de estar en nuestro grupo? Y… ¿Quién sería la persona para que lo reemplace?". Pregunto Lisa.

"Una ninja que fue mi aprendiz hasta hace poco y ahora, es colega de Ayane en la policía de Nueva York. Me encantaría que conozca a Momiji de antemano para que vea y compruebe por si misma que ella es un buen reemplazo en su grupo". Dijo Ryu que anuncio a Momiji como su reemplazo en el grupo que casi esta armado.

"De acuerdo, acepto su idea, pero le advierto que usted seguirá involucrado en el proyecto porque su ayuda sería fundamental para que derrotemos al escuadrón maligno que Christie está liderando. Y bien, ¿Qué has decidido tu, Ayane, ahora que Ryu "bailara con su propio pañuelo"?". Pregunto Lisa.

"Bueno, yo… a diferencia de mi colega, opte por ingresar a su escuadrón porque siento que es una oportunidad más que usted me brinda para poder destacarme junto con mi grupo de policías. Además, estamos prestos y dispuestos para acabar con la delincuencia y corrupción de las calles neoyorquinas". Respondía Ayane.

"Muy buena respuesta, Ayane; oye, mañana te pido que me traigas a la tal Momiji, la chica que me recomendó Ryu para que lo reemplace y se integre al grupo; de antemano, perdón por mi descortesía, bienvenida a 'Justice Shield'. Ahora que nuestro equipo está casi completo, tú serás la lideresa del aditamento". Dijo Lisa.

"¿En serio? Se lo agradezco de todo corazón, Lisa… Es una verdadera lástima que Ryu rechace la oportunidad de formar parte de 'Justice Shield', pero bueno… el mismo se lo perdió. Bien, si no hay más cosas de que entablar sobre este tema, nos podemos ir…". Dijo Ayane, pero una alarma de emergencia perturbo a los tres.

"La alarma está sonando, perdón que eso trate de romper sus tímpanos… Hay una emergencia en Brooklyn… y no es para menos; Christie y sus tropas llegaron allí para tomarla por asalto y dejar a la población sin abastecimiento. Me van a tener que acompañar a dicha área para evitar que esto pase". Dijo Lisa.

"De acuerdo, estamos contigo… Hagámoslo, Ayane". Dijo Ryu.

"Llamare a mis colegas para que vayan al lugar de los hechos y que nos den un alcance allí que nosotros vamos en camino". Dijo la oficial.

Fue así que, acudiendo al llamado de la alarma y ante un nuevo peligro que se avecinaba, Lisa, Ayane y Ryu llegaron al punto exacto de donde Christie y su escuadrón 'Snake Alpha' arribaron para seguir causando tantos estragos posibles y el punto elegido fue Brooklyn, uno de los más populares barrios en NY.

"Christie… llegamos justo a tiempo para evitar que tu sarta de fieles esclavos sigan haciendo más villanías de las que nos tienes mal acostumbrados. Y también, con la intención de que tú y todos ellos sean testigos del nacimiento de una nueva facción, una que pondrá orden en toda la ciudad acabando con tus maldades delictivas y corruptas que dañan a toda 'La Gran Manzana'… Conoce al escuadrón 'Justice Shield'". Dijo Lisa, mientras los demás hacían su aparición.

"(risas) ¿'Justice Shield'? Pero, que nombre para más ridículo… ¿De dónde has tenido la estúpida idea de crear un escuadrón? ¿O es que acaso te tomaste la libertad de copiarte lo que, en un inicio, yo lo tuve hecho, ahora de que 'Snake Alpha' es una realidad?". Pregunto Christie, molesta con Lisa por robar su idea.

"No, no es una estúpida idea, ni mucho menos es una copia, es mi proyecto que anduve preparando durante meses y que ya, para mi suerte, está en marcha oficialmente. ¿Quieres que te presente a los miembros de mi aditamento? Aunque no es necesario que lo haga porque tú los conoces a la perfección". Dijo Lisa.

"Si… No me los presentes, ya los conozco. ¿Sabes qué? Dejémonos de charlas aburridas y vamos a la acción porque tenemos un barrio que atacar". Dijo Christie.

"Un barrio que atacar, eso es lo que tú dices, ¿cierto? Bueno, nosotros, a lo contrario, tenemos una población que proteger de sus malignas atrocidades. Sin embargo, te retamos a una batalla en la que tendrán el privilegio de escoger a sus respectivos oponentes. Si aceptan, escogen a sus rivales". Dijo Lisa.

"De acuerdo, aceptamos tu desafío. Varios que forman parte de mi sequito de clones malignos se enfrentaran contra ti y contra la policía que llegara a bordo de sus coches pasaditos de moda, Mylene será rival de Ayane en una lucha de revancha y yo… rivalizare contra Ryu Hayabusa para terminar ajustar algunas cuentas pendientes. ¿Estás satisfecha con eso?". Pregunto Christie que definió los emparejamientos para las batallas de bandos.

"Por mí, está bien, pero hubiera preferido que armaras una estrategia sabia en la que pudiste evitar una eventual lucha contra el Sr. Hayabusa, pero bueno… Tu decidiste y ya no hay marcha atrás; así que, será mejor que todos nos preparemos porque nadie saldrá vivo de esto". Dijo Lisa que se quito la bata de doctora.

"Esto será muy divertido". Dijo Christie, pasando su lengua por sus labios y alistándose para la pelea contra el escuadrón enemigo.

Lisa, Hayabusa y Ayane (con la policía que vendrá en el próximo episodio) versus Christie, Mylene y el ejército de soldados clónicos malignos se enfrentan en una cruenta batalla cuyas consecuencias serán inevitables e irreparables. Así, Brooklyn será testigo de la primera guerra de escuadrones donde seremos testigos de todo el poderío de ambos aditamentos y en la que más de uno, de esta confrontación, saldrá lastimado o hasta gravemente herido temiendo su supuesta muerte.

**Nota de la autora: Lamento poder publicar este episodio con dos semanas de retraso porque se me fueron las miles de ideas que tenía en la mente con respecto a cómo seguía esta historia, pero de ahora en mas, continuare escribiendo más seguido y procurare terminarla antes de fin de año. Gracias.**


	14. Un Sacrificio por Momiji

**Episodio Catorce: Un Sacrificio por Momiji**

Tras la invitación hecha por Lisa para unirse al proyecto "Justice Shield", los ninjas cayeron en una disyuntiva con el propósito de aceptarla o no. Un beneficio que la científica ofrecería, en caso formen parte, es que Hayabusa sería el líder del grupo porque él sería el más preparado para guiarlos hacia el triunfo, pero ambos guerreros tenían que pensar y meditar bien antes de optar por una opción. Pasado un breve tiempo, apartados en un rincón y con la decisión tomada, el humanoide tomo la palabra primero y, a modo personal, escogió trabajar individualmente (como segunda opción) sin dejar de lado su aporte con el grupo; al mismo tiempo, anuncio que Momiji sería un buen reemplazo para estar en sus filas. A diferencia de Ryu, Ayane si formara parte de su aditamento junto con sus colegas policías y tras aceptarla, Lisa pidió que traiga a la aprendiz para que este bajo las ordenes del equipo; cuando estaban a punto de ir de su citación, la alarma de emergencia sonó advirtiendo que Christie y su sarta de esclavos hizo su aparición en Brooklyn. Acudiendo al llamado, los tres hicieron frente a la británica que llego junto con Mylene y sus soldados de clones malignos dispuestos a causar caos por cualquier lugar a donde vayan. Después de la presentación de su pandilla, Lisa desafió a la lideresa del 'Snake Alpha' a una batalla junto con sus integrantes dejando abierta la posibilidad de decidir quien será el rival de quien; entonces, la bella asesina emparejo los enfrentamientos de la siguiente manera: sus soldados rivalizarían con Lisa y la policía que llegarían en cualquier momento, Ayane y Mylene sostendrían un encuentro con sabor de revancha, mientras que la villana de nuevo confrontaría con Hayabusa para saldar cuentas pendientes aunque, según la opinión de la científica, hubiese preferido armar una estrategia para evitarlo. Así, los dos escuadrones se alistan para enfrentarse en la primera guerra donde más de uno, incluyendo la gente de Brooklyn, pondrán sus vidas en graves aprietos.

"No vamos esperar la puesta del sol para que iniciemos esta batalla, queremos empezar esto de una vez por todas porque después de que mis integrantes exterminen a los suyos uno por uno, toda la población de Brooklyn caerá mediante una estampida y ahí nadie los salvara". Dijo Christie.

"¡No, si yo lo evito!". Grito Ryu y con una embestida en contra de Christie, se inicio la lucha entre los miembros de ambos escuadrones.

"Maestro… permítame cubrirlo". Dijo Ayane que fue a cubrirlo, pero Mylene la detiene con una cachetada en la cara.

"Tú no te irás a ninguna parte, tu oponente aquí soy yo. Si te le acercas para defenderlo, el pagara las consecuencias del caso". Dijo Mylene.

"Christie, después de tantas negativas tuyas para que lograras enfrentarte contra mí en una lucha mano a mano, por fin… la oportunidad se nos dio para pelear entre si y, esta vez, no lograste escapar de mi… Considérese afortunada porque encontró usted un rival con características similares como las que ostento yo". Dijo Ryu.

"Yo con todos los rivales, los paso por encima por mas que sean tan o mas fuertes que yo. Y creo que con usted no será la excepción pese a que tenga casi las mismas cualidades y capacidades de pelea que yo; es más, tengo un truco bajo la manga que, de repente, no se lo mostré antes, pero se lo enseñare". Dijo Christie.

"Tus trucos sucios no me dan miedo, muéstralo si quieres y eso que me lances amenazas a mi me tienen sin cuidado… Vamos, saque su truco que tanto menciona si es que le conviene para usarlo y ganarme en batalla; después, me encargare de que se trague sus propias palabras… una vez que la derrote". Dijo Ryu.

Previamente, cuando Lisa y el resto de integrantes de su escuadrón estaba en camino a Brooklyn donde ocurrirían los desmanes, la científica hizo un llamado a los policías para que vayan a reforzar a su equipo y apoyarla en su lucha contra los clones malignos, mientras que Ryu y Ayane continuan enfrentándose contra Mylene y Christie, respectivamente.

"Saludos a todos, me llamo Lisa Hamilton, trabajo en un hospital cercano de Nueva York y me desempeño como científica. Su compañera Ayane se encuentra envuelta en una misión suicida para la cual, ella y yo requerimos su ayuda. Vayan a la ciudad de Brooklyn porque ahí se encontraran con feroces enemigos; me entere, de parte de su colega, que Momiji entro a trabajar con ustedes, pues… ella sería de gran ayuda si la acompañan a terreno minado. Bueno, sin más que decir, me despido y no se olviden de acudir a mi llamado porque les servirá de gran utilidad". Decía Lisa en su mensaje publicado en la pantalla de una de las computadoras de la comisaria.

"¿Qué hacemos entonces? ¿Apoyamos a Ayane y llevaremos a Momiji con nosotros para hacer el ridículo que jamás realizamos hasta ahora?". Pregunto Cole.

"Y si aparece de la nada Ryu Hayabusa, ¿Qué podemos hacer mientras luchamos contra los enemigos que se acercan a nosotros?". Pregunto Kevin.

"Basta de preguntar tanto, muchachos, ya tengo la decisión tomada. Nos llevaremos a Momiji con nosotros para la batalla, pero no protegeremos a Ayane por ningún motivo porque ella en Ryu Hayabusa tiene a su único protector y lo escogió por encima de nosotros que somos sus colegas, aliados y amigos". Dijo John.

"No seas pesado, John. Muy aparte de que Ayane prefiera a Ryu mas que nosotros, también podemos ser su sostén a falta de nuestro ex compañero caído que volvió hecho en un androide o en lo que sea que fuere. Vamos, se paciente y afrontemos esto como oficiales que somos porque a la policía se le respeta". Dijo Cole.

"De acuerdo, esta batalla la afrontaremos como sea y si hubo alguna cosa que no salió como lo esperábamos… lo asimilaremos como lo que somos: un equipo que siempre esta dispuesto a salvar la comunidad neoyorquina de la delincuencia. Preparen los carros, mientras que yo aviso a Momiji de esto". Dijo John.

Y fue así que, una vez más, John entro en razón gracias a la ayuda de sus amigos, prepararon los carros para salir en acción y a Momiji para que debute con ellos como oficial de policía; aun asi, el siente celos de Hayabusa porque, a pesar de que sigue creyendo que está muerto, el ninja está presente en la tierra, vivo y convertido en el humanoide que se encarga de salvar la ciudad del terror que actualmente se siembra y, a la vez, proteger a Ayane, su colega y amiga. Como si no fuera suficiente, tanto humanoide como agente mantienen un romance en secreto que corre el peligro de ser descubierto.

"Bueno, llegamos… Tenemos que pasar por esos pandilleros malignos, pero no se me ocurre nada aun". Dijo John, mientras llego con su unidad policial a Brooklyn.

"Descuida, yo cubriré a Ayane, mientras que Kevin y Cole hacen lo mismo con Lisa y tu también lo harás, pero con Hayabusa". Dijo Momiji quien planteo la idea.

"¡Es una buena idea, Momiji! ¿John, seguirás el plan que ella propuso al pie de la letra o piensas tu idear tu propio plan?". Pregunto Cole.

"Que me queda, Cole, cubriré a Ryu para que no salga lastimado en acción; lo hare pese a que va en contra de mi propia voluntad". Dijo John que acepto llevar a cabo el plan que, previamente, Momiji realizo y aunque no esté de acuerdo del todo en su interior, el oficial de turno deberá proteger a Hayabusa.

"Justo a tiempo llegaron, oficiales, necesitaba apoyo… Y me da gusto conocerla en persona, Momiji; a partir de hoy, formara parte del escuadrón 'Justice Shield' y reemplazara al Sr. Hayabusa que opto por ir bajo su propia cuenta aunque estará involucrado en lo que haremos de ahora en más". Dijo Lisa.

"Yo no la conozco aunque me da gusto saludarla y tampoco sé que significa ese 'Justice…' como se llame". Dijo Momiji confundida por lo que la científica le dijo.

"Lo sabrás en otro momento o cuando nos desocupemos, pero ahora… no tenemos tiempo; hay mucho trabajo que hacer antes de que se desate el caos". Dijo Lisa.

Con Momiji integrándose a la facción "Justice Shield" y poniéndose bajo las órdenes de Lisa, las luchas proseguían volviéndose más intensas que nunca ahora que están en igualdad de condiciones; sin embargo, la aprendiz no llego a comprender lo que dijo la científica antes de entrar a la acción. Precisamente, ella elimino a todos los clones malignos sin la ayuda de Kevin y Cole que la cubrían, según lo acordado por Momiji y que seguía su curso con ella defendiendo a Ayane que proseguía su pelea con Mylene y por otro lado, a John protegía a Hayabusa quien afrontaba su confrontación con Christie, pese a discrepar con sus colegas.

"¿Qué hace este aquí? Se supone que esta sería una pelea uno contra uno, pero… ¿Cómo se atrevió este zopenco a meterse en mi camino?". Pregunto Christie.

"No sé como tuvo la osadía de llamarme zopenco si no la conozco bien. Sin embargo, yo vine para defender a mi maestro pese a cambiar mi plan a última hora. Atrévase a ponerle una mano encima porque soy muy capaz de matarla a sangre fría, sin importarme nada ni las consecuencias de que esto podría ameritarse". Dijo Momiji que, a último momento, cambio de planes, cubrió a Hayabusa y le quiere hacer frente a una Christie sorprendida por su presencia.

"¿Así que tu eres la aprendiz de ese robotito? ¿Tú eres Momiji, verdad? Mucho gusto…". Dijo Christie que ofendió a Ryu y le propino una patada a la ninja.

"¡Momiji! ¿Estás bien? ¿Cómo te atreves a golpearla y ofenderme a la vez?". Pregunto el humanoide que la auxilio y reclamo a Christie por su mala acción.

"Ese fue el recibimiento que tuvo por ser una estúpida entrometida… A la próxima que trate de cruzarse en nuestro camino, le ira mucho peor". Dijo Christie.

"Eso nunca… Ese robotito, como lo llamas, es mi maestro y lo protegeré aun a costa de todo". Dijo Momiji que se levanto, recuperándose, y encaro a Christie.

"¿Protegerlo? (risas) No me hagas reír… Esta es mi lucha y tú no tienes porqué escabullirte en lo que no te pertenece… Si te pasas de lista, pues… no me queda otra más que matarte para luego venir por Hayabusa y hacer lo propio". Dijo la británica que afilo su garfio y amenazo con atentar contra la vida de Momiji.

"Vamos, atrévase… Yo no la tengo miedo, clávame eso en donde sea, pero hágalo rápido… Haga que mi muerte no sea en vano, pero quiero dejar algo bien en claro… Al menos hice algo para que mi maestro no salga lastimado; ¿Qué espera? ¡Hagalo!". Dijo Momiji que provoco a Christie para sacrificar su vida.

"¡Momiji! Nadie se atreverá a hacerle daño a Momiji…". Dijo Ryu que se puso de pie para proteger a su aprendiz.

Con valentía y aliviándose por su cuenta de las heridas que recibió en medio de la batalla, Hayabusa se acerco para proteger a una aguerrida Momiji que saco cara por él, forzando a que Christie, usando su garfio afilado, acabe con su vida de una vez. Cuando la británica saco su arma de guerra para clavarla en cualquier parte del cuerpo de la aprendiz, el humanoide, para sorpresa de muchos, se puso delante de ella y el filo del garfio apuñalo su abdomen y termino herido de gravedad.

"¡Maestro!... Respóndeme, por favor… ¡Nooooo!". Dijo Momiji que, devolviendo su favor, le auxilio a su mentor que yacio tendido en el suelo.

"¡No es posible!... ¡Hayabusa, abre los ojos! ¡Despierta!". Dijo Ayane que se acerco para ver a su maestro herido y sangrando.

La vida del ninja humanoide esta pendiendo de un hilo por culpa del garfio de Christie… ¿Sobrevivirá?


	15. Premeditada Despedida

**Episodio Quince: Premeditada Despedida**

Cuando la tarde en Brooklyn, poco a poco, empezaría a caer, ambos escuadrones se alistan para enfrentarse en tres batallas distintas, pero como Christie no quería esperar a que se ponga el sol para que comiencen los enfrentamientos, amenazo con lanzar una estampida hacia la población después de que los suyos eliminaran a los integrantes del bando contrario. Sin embargo, Ryu se lo impediría haciendo que las confrontaciones comiencen pese a que Ayane, en su afán de protegerlo, fuera detenida de una cachetada por Mylene para después, ser confrontada por la mano derecha de la británica. Por otro lado, en la comisaría de NY, Lisa dejo un mensaje en una computadora invitando a los oficiales para unirse a la batalla; tras leerla, ellos no sabían si llevarían a Momiji para que debute como oficial y apoyarían a Ayane para que realicen el mayor ridículo jamás hecho hasta ahora sin importar que Ryu se les aparezca en su camino. Las preguntas perturbaron a un impaciente John que, finalmente, tomo una determinación que, para sus compañeros, dejo mucho que desear; Cole y Kevin hicieron entrar en razón para que se dé cuenta que ella no solo tiene en Hayabusa a su único guardaespaldas sino también tiene a ellos quienes son como su sostén y la apoyan en sus momentos más difíciles. Con estas palabras de ánimo, John fue convencido y así alistaron todo para entrar a la acción en Brooklyn, al lado de Momiji que ideo un plan a su llegada al lugar de los hechos; el plan consistía en que los cuatro se responsabilicen en cubrir a Lisa y a los demás de los ataques de Christie y del escuadrón "Snake Alpha". Así, siguieron el plan al pie de la letra después de que la pupila del ninja se enterara, por medio de Lisa, que formaría parte de su aditamento en reemplazo del humanoide aunque ella no entienda que es lo que hablo. Las peleas se hacían cada vez más intensas y los involucrados no querían dar su brazo a torcer pese a lo cansados que estaban y lo lastimados que lucían, pero hubo un momento en el que la propia Momiji cambio de plan a último momento y opto por proteger a su maestro colándose en la pelea contra Christie que, enfurecida por verla entrometerse en su batalla, le propino una patada severa y ofendió a Ryu que, al observarla tirada en el suelo, la auxilio para salvar su vida y recrimino a la británica que, acto seguido, la amenazo con algo peor si sigue entrometiéndose. Momiji, armándose de valor para defender a su sensei (en español, "maestro"), volvió a encarar a Christie que afilo sus garras y se preparo para atentar contra ella que la provoco para que la mate haciendo que, tras su fallecimiento, esta no sea en vano. Sin embargo, y para sorpresa de todos, Hayabusa se interpuso valientemente entre ellas, sacrificando su propia vida tras impactar el garfio sobre su abdomen y yaciendo en el suelo sangrando. Ahora que los "Snake Alpha" tienen las batallas ganadas, ¿Qué podrán hacer los de "Justice Shield" para revertir el resultado a su favor sin la presencia del humanoide?

"Ja, este el precio que pagas por también ser tu un estúpido metiche, eres igual que tu aprendiz, Hayabusa. Ambos son tal para cual… Tu vienes conmigo ya que sin él ya no tienes a nadie para que te protejan". Dijo Christie que tomo de la mano a Momiji, después de auxiliar a su mentor, y trato de secuestrarla.

"¡Alto, déjala en paz! Ella no hizo nada malo para que le hagas tanto daño, lo que hizo fue defenderse y proteger como sea a mi maestro para que ambos no salieran lastimados, pero aun así… Tu veneno mortal que anda dentro de ti no evito que siguieras con tus malas intenciones y… fíjate ahora: el esta tendido en el suelo, herido, sangrando y casi moribundo por tu culpa. ¿Ves o te das cuenta de lo que ocasionas, Christie?". Pregunto Ayane entre lágrimas, pero Christie se inmuto.

"Chicas, intente hacer que reaccione, pero no responde… Señores oficiales, ¿podrían ayudarme a llevar su cuerpo malherido al hospital? Es algo serio, por favor". Dijo Lisa que les pidió el apoyo de los jóvenes policías para trasladarlo de emergencia a la clínica para que lo atiendan urgentemente.

"Vámonos, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Sin embargo, déjenme decirles algo que se les quedara metido en sus cabecitas llenas de materia gris. Su querido amigo nunca más seguirá viendo la luz del sol; así que, despídanse de Hayabusa… porque sus días en la tierra están contados". Dijo Christie que se marcho con su equipo.

Kevin y Cole acompañaron a Lisa para que trasladen el cuerpo maltrecho de Ryu hacia el hospital para que sea intervenido urgentemente, mientras Ayane y Momiji se quedaron solas en medio de la pista donde toda la gente de Brooklyn los ve y se sorprendieron al ver este panorama nefasto por el que pasan.

"¡Maldita, mil veces maldita!". Grito Momiji que fue la más afectada en este incidente que pudo acabar con su vida.

"¿Cómo haremos para acabar con Christie y su sarta de sanguijuelas?". Pregunto Ayane, después de secar sus lágrimas y levantaba a una tristísima Momiji.

"No lo sé, pero tenemos que afrontar lo que se viene sin Hayabusa… El es motor que gestiona todas las acciones y sin el… somos unos autómatas que hace lo que se le antoja a la manera que sea. Estamos perdidas". Dijo Momiji que se rindió rápido y actuó con pesimismo ante el nefasto futuro que las espera.

"No, Momiji, no lo estamos… Si nos mantenemos unidas, venceremos todas las adversidades sin la ayuda de nadie, ¿estás conmigo en esto?". Pregunto Ayane.

"Contigo siempre, Ayane. Si existe una luz al final del túnel, por más que sea pequeñísima, la aprovecharemos para tomarla y hacer que nuestra mala suerte se revierta a nuestro favor. Voy de vuelta con John a la comisaria pero mantenme pendiente de cómo se encuentra el estado de salud de Hayabusa". Dijo Momiji.

"Está bien, te mantendré al tanto, pero… Te debo una conversación pendiente y espero que lo trataremos en cuanto la tempestad pase". Dijo la oficial.

"Ok… Nos vemos entonces, amiga". Dijo Momiji que abrazo a Ayane con fuerza.

Así, las chicas tomaron caminos distintos. Mientras Momiji regresa con John a la comisaria después de proteger a su mentor hasta intentar acabar con su propia vida en plena batalla, Ayane sigue a Lisa, Kevin y Cole hasta el hospital donde internaran a Hayabusa de emergencia tras terminar herido de gravedad.

"¿Qué haces aquí? Pensé que seguirías cuidando y consolando a Momiji después de la desgracia suscitada hace un rato". Dijo Lisa, mientras recibía a Ayane.

"No es necesario que lo haga todo el tiempo, Momiji se sabe cuidar por su cuenta y no requiere de nadie para que vele por su bienestar. En cuanto a mí, te seguí con mis colegas hasta llegar aquí para acompañarte y saber cómo esta Hayabusa, temo que le pase lo peor luego de que Christie lo apuñalara bajamente". Dijo la oficial.

"Ruega que esto no pase a mayores porque, de lo contrario, ya no existirá un salvador que proteja esta ciudad y esto… caerá en decadencia". Musito Lisa.

"¿Acaso eres pesimista, Lisa? Bueno… lo siento por ti si crees que ya no habrá otro defensor citadino que sea capaz de defender esta 'Gran Manzana', pero… yo prefiero que no digas mas esas cosas, no ahora cuando estamos en un momento que podría cambiar el destino de Nueva York". Dijo Ayane.

"Lo siento… Admito que exagere al momento de comentar esto, pero no pude evitarlo… Si Ryu no sobrevive a la operación, no perderé mi tiempo buscando a otro que tome su lugar porque él es irremplazable y es el indicado para que esta situación tensa que se vive en NY se normalice lo más pronto posible". Dijo Lisa.

"Perfecto, respeto tu decisión, pero creo que debiste pensar primero en las consecuencias que, ahora mismo, está sucediendo cuando nos reclutaste para formar parte de este escuadrón que, con bombos, platillos y tanta expectativa, anunciaste y evitar que todo se termine como estamos en este instante: mal". Dijo Ayane.

"¿Qué quieres que haga? Que lo deshaga todo y que cada uno vaya con lo suyo, pues… ahí lo tienes, te lo complazco, el proyecto se acabo, pero deseo que a todos les vaya bien con aquello que tienen en mente planear. Sin embargo, no quiero que se quejen… Christie es más peligrosa y no tendrá piedad con nadie". Dijo Lisa.

"Lisa, no me veas como tu enemiga, te juro que todos hicimos lo mejor que pudimos ante un escuadrón que fue tan implacable como su lideresa. Lástima que las cosas no salieron como queríamos y lo peor del caso es que Hayabusa… (lagrimas) está casi al borde de la muerte". Dijo Ayane que se quebró al recordarlo.

"Ya, ya, no me llores, de nada servirá si sacas lagrimas que no valen la pena. Mira, con solo contarte de que mi proyecto de "Justice Shield" tuvo debut y despedida, ya se puede decir que eso te tranquilizara aunque sea un poco. Oye, aquí viene el doctor…". Dijo Lisa que noto que el doctor se acerco con el diagnostico de Ryu.

"Doctor, disculpe… ¿Cómo está el paciente?". Pregunto Ayane.

"¿Usted es una amiga del Sr. Ryu Hayabusa, verdad?". Pregunto el doctor.

"Si, pero vamos de frente al grano… ¿Cómo está el?". Volvió a preguntar ella.

"El arma punzo cortante casi roza varios órganos del aparato digestivo, pero por suerte salió fuera de peligro porque la operación fue exitosa. Tuvimos que hacerle unos cambios en cuanto a lo tecnológico y le agregamos nuevas placas alrededor del abdomen, su parte más dañada. Ahora está dormido y sigue bajo los efectos de la anestesia, pero en cuanto se despierte… le avisaremos que tiene que mantenerse bajo reposo, por lo menos, unos tres días aproximadamente". Dijo el doctor.

"Muchas gracias, doctor… ¿Viste, Ayane? Recibimos una buena noticia en medio de tantas malas que existieron en los últimos dias; siéntete más tranquila ahora que tu amigo alabadísimo Ryu Hayabusa está fuera de peligro. Yo, por mi parte, ya no tengo nada que hacer aquí ahora que mi proyecto quedo en nada". Dijo Lisa.

"Gracias a Dios que las cosas no llegaron a mayores porque si no… ya estaría desesperada. De todas maneras, lamento que tu proyecto se acabara tan pronto y no en buenos términos que digamos, pero bueno… ¿puedo seguir contando con tu apoyo para lo que sea y que continuemos siendo amigas?". Pregunto Ayane.

"No me doy el lujo de entablar amistades con cualquiera, mucho menos con ninjas de tu entorno, pero como tú eres distinta al de los otros guerreros… tal vez, puedo llegar a amistarme con usted y con el resto de tus colegas. Y no solo eso, cuenta conmigo para lo que sea… Nos vemos". Dijo Lisa.

"Dios mío… Somos dos corazones solitarios… Dos corazones que se osaron en declarar su amor y que, por más obstáculo que existe, se atreven a defenderlo como sea, pero no se atreven a permanecer juntos porque siempre pasan cosas malas. ¿Qué hare para que todo se revierta a favor nuestro? Solo el destino sabrá para que unió mi vida con la de Hayabusa y convirtió esta relación de amistad en algo más que eso". Se decía Ayane.

Después de arrodillarse para agradecer a Dios por mantener a Ryu fuera de peligro, Ayane le suplica al de Arriba que su relación sentimental con el ninja se mantenga unida por más murallas que impida la consolidación de su romance y que trate que sus colegas, oficiales de policía, no permitan que la mentira salga al descubierto. Sin embargo, con el escuadrón de "Justice Shield" deshecho, cada quien tendrá nuevamente el privilegio de seguir bailando con su propio pañuelo, pero ella tiene la certeza de que el humanoide podrá derrumbar los muros de la delincuencia que, por culpa de Christie, vuelve locos a la población de NY.


End file.
